


No Running From Me

by Sawesome48



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: G!P, Mightbeoffensive?, hbictoni, nerdycheryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawesome48/pseuds/Sawesome48
Summary: Toni is hbic, serpents rule Riverdale High and she has everything anyone could ever want besides the whole love life thing but who needs that?Cheryl Blossom was born differently, her parents hated her for it and the only person who loved her for her is dead. Toni picks on her but she’ll live right?Their paths cross daily but they don’t really meet till they end up in detention together.This is my first fic, sorry if it’s bad!!





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl has a schedule. She always sticks to it, no matter what. Every week day she gets up, showers, does her hygiene stuff, puts on her glasses, and drives to school. That’s her morning routine, once she gets to school, she grabs her books for her first class and heads there, she’s always early. Her parents would put her in the basement for the night if she was late. Then she would wait, for what you may ask? Toni Topaz, she always walked in 20 minutes before class, looking all hot and perfect. 

Toni gave Cheryl a hard time, always has, she never was too mean but was never nice. She would knock books out of her hand and occasionally kick a seat out from under her, maybe even throw pencils at her if she was bored but she never called her a name and she never hit her. She can’t say the same for Toni’s friends, they used to be a lot worse actually, now they limit it to just name calling and shoulder shoving. They all have nothing on her parents however, maybe that’s why it doesn’t really bother Cheryl.

Cheryl sticks with jeans and T-shirts when it comes to wardrobe. To keep her penis hidden, she also wears compression shorts, her parents insist upon it. If they go to fancy parties then she wears pantsuits. Her parents hate her penis but Cheryl is indifferent, she honestly doesn’t care. She does keep it a secret though.

The only person who knows is her best friend, Archie Andrews. He reminds her of her brother so she sticks with him, at first he was uncomfortable when he found out but now he doesn’t care. After school, she hangs out with Archie and some of his friends and they play video games and watch movies. They swap from house to house during the week, always avoiding Cheryl’s. Veronica and Betty are Archie’s only friends, Veronica actually hangs out with popular kids. She normally just gossips and snacks with Betty while Cheryl and Archie play.

After she leaves the group and heads home and tries to avoid her parents, it normally works, then she repeats it. Today however, it didn’t work like that, she woke up late, got to school late, forgot her glasses, and accidentally knocked the teachers coffee all over him when she ran into class.

She caught Toni’s eyes which were full of amusement only to be brought back to her teacher, who was fuming. “Miss Blossom, Care to explain why you’re disrupting my class and spilling my coffee everywhere?” He asks, glaring. “I woke up late, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again.” Cheryl states in distress. She’s never been late and she’s never been this visible before. “You’re right, it won’t, you have detention, take a seat.” He said exasperated. Cheryl just nodded and took her seat, having a mini panic attack.

What if they called her mother? Or worse, her dad? She hated being put in the basement, it was cold and dark and they would starve her out and hit her. Blossoms are never late, they also never get detention. She’s brought out of her panic attack by the bell, then Toni walks up to her and fuck, it should be illegal for someone to be this hot.

”Wow, you really outdid yourself there, Blossom.” Toni chuckled, amused. “I-I what can I say? I like to make an entrance?” It came out as a question and a jumbled mess but Cheryl still patted herself on the back. It made Toni laugh, “Well, I’ll see you there, and Red?” Toni leaned in to Cheryl’s ear, “I like to make an entrance too.” And then she was gone and Cheryl was looking at her ass with a growing boner. 

After a painful couple of classes and thinking of gross things to get Cheryl junior down, it was lunch time and Archie, Betty, and Veronica were all gaping at her. “You were late and you have detention?” Cheryl nodded, not bringing up Toni, there was no need. “Wow, Bombshell, I’m impressed.” Veronica said with her eyebrows raised. “Thanks?” Then they continued on through the rest of the school day.

Cheryl was sat in detention anxiously bouncing her knee when Toni walked in. She was in her cheer uniform and she sat on top of the desk beside Cheryl giving her a perfect view up her skirt. “Whaddup Red?” Toni said casually crossing her legs causing Cheryl’s head to snap up and look at a smug Toni.

”I wasn’t looking!” Cheryl exclaimed making Toni raise an eyebrow. “Never said you were.” There was that smug look which made Cheryl blush. “Why are you talking to me?” She was apprehensive, Toni just waltzed in talking like they were friends and Cheryl was checking out Toni’s ass as she got up and walked towards the door. “Want to go somewhere, Blossom?” Ignoring Cheryl’s question completely. “We can’t.” Cheryl said nervously. “Come on, Red, teacher never shows up here anyways.” Toni said exasperated. “Are you sure?” Cheryl was still anxious. “Duh.”

And maybe it’s because she was thinking with the wrong head or Toni was biting her lip and looking all innocent but Cheryl couldn’t stop the word that came out of her mouth, “Yes.” She was so not prepared for what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Cheryl was quick to regret her decision to follow Toni cause holy fuck, she didn’t realize Toni was going to lead her to her motorcycle. “Just hop on, Red.” She could practically feel Toni’s annoyance. “I-I can’t, I’m already in so much trouble and it’ll be so much worse if they find out I’m w-with you on a m-motorcycle no less, d-do you have any clue how dangerous those things are? The percentage-“ She’s interrupted by a chuckle, “Look Red, I’m not telling anyone about this, I don’t care about your percentages or your parents, they don’t have to know, we can drive your car if it’ll get you to relax.” She raised an eyebrow. “R-right, s-sorry, we can take my car.” Cheryl stuttered, she didn’t understand why Toni was so relaxed, there’s so much to worry about. They walk to Cheryl’s red, convertible Ford Mustang 2018. “Damn, this ain’t no car, it’s a fucking dream.” Toni was in awe. “That’s a double negative and there’s no need for that type of language.” Cheryl reprimanded without thinking, she didn’t even stutter, her mother always reprimanded her for not “talking like a lady.” Toni just snorted, “Damn Red, maybe next time you’ll punish me.” She winks and hops in the drivers seat. Cheryl was standing there gaping thinking so many inappropriate things. “You coming Blossom?” Cheryl looks at a smug Toni, “Who said you could drive my car?” Toni cocks an eyebrow,”I’m the only one who knows where we’re going.”

”Fine, but just on the way there.” Cheryl had to keep some control. She tosses Toni the keys and hops in the passenger seat trying to think of gross things to get her boner down when she came to a realization. “Were you flirting with me?” Toni smirks,”Where’s that stutter of your’s?” Cheryl gapes,”It only comes around when I’m nervous or excited, don’t change the subject Topaz.” Toni peels out the parking lot,”I was flirting with you, so why don’t you flirt back?” Cheryl is shocked, why would Toni flirt with her? “I-I don’t know h-how.” Toni seemed surprised as she stopped at a red light. “Flirting is the easiest thing in the world, have you never had a crush?” That made Cheryl blush considering her crush was sitting right in front of her. “O-one, my parents would hate it though, I’m not allowed to date.” Not because her parents cared if she got hurt but because they told her she was deviant and wasn’t made for love or sex simply because she had a penis. She wasn’t supposed to masturbate either but she just did it in the shower, it was too painful not to sometimes. She would never admit that the girl beside her is what got her off most nights. At that thought she flushes. “Wait, really? We’re 17 Cheryl, they can’t keep telling you what to do.” Toni looked serious as she drove. “It doesn’t matter, are we almost there yet?” Toni didn’t need to know about the basement or her parents or her penis, they’d be back to normal tomorrow anyways right? “Almost, patience is key, Red.” Toni smirked.

But Cheryl recognized this road and she recognized the bridge they parked beside and she was low key flipping out. “What are we doing here?” But Toni was already down the hill stripping her cheer uniform off and Cheryl had followed her, eyes covered. “Toni, what are you d-doing?” She was nervous and trying to be respectful of Toni’s privacy which is the reason she tripped over a rock and she is now tumbling downhill. “Cheryl, are you okay?!” Toni was hovering over her in her half-naked glory and Cheryl stayed strong avoiding eye contact, “Cheryl?” She quickly closed her eyes,”Y-yeah, just a little dirty.” She stood up dusting herself off. “Well, get naked Blossom, we’re swimming.” And with that, Toni was jumping in Sweetwater swimming hole.

Cheryl has only ever been here with her twin brother, Jason, who died in a wreck the year they turned sixteen. Cheryl was in the car, driving, Jason had insisted on driving but she wouldn’t let him, they got hit by a drunk driver on Jason’s side. He died instantly but Cheryl blamed herself, it should’ve been her. Her parents blame her too. The drunk driver was in jail currently. Toni chooses that moment to spit water at Cheryl, “You coming?” Cheryl shook her head, Toni would see her penis instantly and run.”You really don’t know how to have fun do you?” Cheryl refused to look at her, “Why are you d-doing this? H-hanging out with me?” She was fidgeting and buying herself some time. “I don’t know, you just intrigue me.” Toni sighed, she hadn’t stopped looking at Cheryl, “I-intrigue? I’m just a boring person with a boring life.” That was such a lie. “You’re so stoic most of the time, I’ve never seen you smile, only blush and get nervous, you intrigue me.” She reapeats swimming closer to the rock Cheryl was sitting on, “I-I think we should go.” Cheryl got up and turned around so Toni could put her clothes on, “Seriously? You’re running? At least take me to pops.” Toni scoffs, “I’m standing here, aren’t I? That’s not running.” Toni steps in front of Cheryl, “You are running, you keep deflecting whenever I try to get personal, you should know, there ain’t no running from me.” Cheryl honestly just wanted to go home and hide, “Another double negative, Topaz.” Cheryl says, walking uphill to her car, ignoring everything Toni just said.

”Where’s my punishment then?” Toni comes up behind Cheryl whispering in her ear, Cheryl trips for the second time that day. “My jeans have never been so dirty, in my life.” Cheryl mutters as Toni makes it to the car only to see that they have a flat tire. “Fuck, we need to call someone.” Cheryl stands beside her, baffled, “Language, and really? For a flat tire?” Toni sighs in exasperation,”Yes, Blossom, unless you know how to change a tire?” She looks expectantly at Cheryl,”Of course I do, my brother taught me as soon as we turned sixteen.” She stated already getting the spare tire and jack out. “I didn’t know you had a brother.” Cheryl freezes, “Y-yeah, w-well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me, Princess.” She mentally pats herself on the back, taking her blue flannel off leaving her in her white wife beater. Toni flushes, Cheryl looked so good changing a tire.

Toni has always had everything she wanted, but she’d always had a crush on Cheryl. She only picked on her because she liked her and when she found her friends being too mean, she made them back off. The only person who knew of her crush was Veronica. Veronica found out when she caught Toni checking Cheryl out a little too hard one day. She finally convinced Toni to go for it but Cheryl is more of a challenge than Toni was excpecting. She knows Cheryl is worth it though. Fun fact, Toni didn’t even have detention. Back to looking at Cheryl, who currently just got the flat tire off and is putting the spare on. Her biceps look so big, and she has started sweating a little, and god, Toni is getting all worked up just looking at her. Then Cheryl finishes and she’s putting the flat tire in the trunk. “Are you okay over there? You haven’t moved since we got up here.” She states concerned.

Toni however, is still in her daydream, checking out Cheryl. Her hands are dirty from the tire and she is standing there with her hands on her hips sweating cause it’s still hot outside. Those jeans fit so well and with how tight that wife beater is Toni eyes widen because she didn’t realize Cheryl had abs. Cheryl snaps in her face, “Toni, why aren’t you listening?!” Cheryl practically yells. For the first time ever, Toni blushes, she never blushes. “Sorry, I just got distracted.” Cheryl grabs her flannel and puts it on and hops in the drivers seat, “Well, come on, I don’t have all day, Princess.” Toni gets in the passenger seat, “Did you really just call me Princess?” Cheryl drives off, driving slowly and carefully as per usual, “I did, cause you are, you can’t even change a tire.” Cheryl stops at a red light. “I don’t need to know, I normally just call my dad.” Cheryl scoffs as she checks both ways even though the light is green, “You would’ve still been out there if it wasn’t for me, you should really learn.” Toni glances at Cheryl curiously, “Then why don’t you teach me?” 

Cheryl looks surprised for a moment before saying, “I-I don’t k-know about that, m-my parents aren’t your b-biggest fans.” She pulls in to pops, fidgeting. “Well, who said they have to know? Veronica and Archie can cover us.” They both get out walking to pops, “I didn’t know you knew Archie?” Cheryl opens the door for Toni, “Yeah, Veronica never shuts up about him, or Betty, or you.” She glances back as she sits in a booth. “Ahh, I love Veronica, she’s a good girl.” Cheryl states as they order their milkshakes. “Is She your one crush?” Cheryl chokes on her own spit, eyes widening,”N-no, god no, she’s like a sister.” Toni relaxes a little, “How’d you know I liked girls?” Cheryl never dated so she was curious, “Veronica mentioned it, not intentionally, she just told me that story about Archie kissing you and you crying.” She chuckles, Cheryl cringes, “That was so bad, we were like twelve.” Their milkshakes get brought over and they talk for hours after that. Then Cheryl starts freaking out, “We have to go, I have a scheduled time I’m always home, I can’t get into more trouble.” Toni looks at her questioning but let’s it go, Cheryl pays for both their milkshakes and opens the door for Toni and then they jump in the car but Cheryl still doesn’t drive fast. She still checks both ways at a green light and it confuses Toni. “Why do you do that?” “Do what?”Cheryl keeps her eyes ahead, “Drive so slow, check both ways at a green light? Did your brother teach you that too?” It was meant to be a joke but Cheryl pulled over the car and froze. “I-I, my brother is d-dead.” Her eyes are glassy and Toni is overcome with grief. Anytime Cheryl smiled tonight it was when she reminisced about her brother or talked about her friends. “Cheryl, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Cheryl only shrugs and then Toni puts her hand over Cheryl’s, “I was d-driving, the light turned g-green and I went for it bbut a drunk driver ran the red light and hit j-Jason.” Toni just held Cheryl, baffled she didn’t know. “I-it should’ve been m-me.” Toni gaped, “Cheryl, what happened wasn’t your fault, it was all on that drunk driver, accidents happen, you don’t deserve to die for something an ignorant asshole did.” She grabbed Cheryl’s face, “It wasn’t your fault.” She says it firmly, Cheryl just nods and pulls away. “I-I really have to get home.” And they ride in silence to Toni’s bike.

”T-thank you, Toni, I had fun today.” Cheryl smiled at her. “Anytime Red, give me your phone.” Cheryl glances at her curiously before unlocking it and handing it to her. “And now, you have my number, text me if you need me or if you just wanna talk.” Toni smiles with all her perfect teeth and kisses Cheryl’s cheek, giving her a cute wave before hopping on her bike and driving away. Cheryl drives home in a daze, when she opens the door her parent are there waiting for her and her smile drops because she knows what’s coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people aren’t happy with Cheryl being intersex but I wanted this story to be different, you see too many of the same exact roles. Also, I’m debating on writing a second version to this where neither of them have a penis just to keep some people happy, should I?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains abuse and triggering stuff. Read at your own expense.

Cheryl was used to this. It normally only happens once a week and he only brings out the whip when he thinks she’s done something wrong. Normally he just hits her for a while and he leaves her in the basement with a Bible and the cross. This time though, they knew about her being late and having detention but they did not know about her skipping with Toni. When Cheryl got home her father dragged her to the basement with her smirking mother following closely behind them. She always liked to watch. Her wrists were tied to a metal wring that came out of a cement wall and he wasted no time pulling out the whip and while her mother called out Bible verses to read. “Ecclesiastes 7:1” She stated calmly. They’ve done this before. “A good name is better than precious ointment, and the day of death than the day of birth.” Cheryl grits her teeth as her father hits her with the whip. The first of many lashes. Cheryl was good at hiding the pain, she wasn’t allowed to scream or they gave an extra ten whips. “Philippians 2:3” Her father never let up, whip after whip. “Do nothing from selfish ambition or conceit, but in humility count others more significant than yourselves.” Tears were coming out of her eyes as the fabric of her shirt ripped and blood seeped out.”Ezekiel 18:20” Cheryl had memorized these verses long ago. “The soul who sins shall die. The son shall not suffer for the iniquity of the father, nor the father suffer for the iniquity of the son. The righteousness of the righteous shall be upon himself, and the wickedness of the wicked shall be upon himself.” It went on like this till her father got tired and they went to bed, leaving Cheryl alone. The cold, dark room did nothing to ease the pain in Cheryl’s back, she had almost gone numb. Still tied to the wall she fell asleep thinking about Toni and how amazing she was, she had never seen that side of the girl before. She hoped to see that side more. Cheryl was awoken by her hands being cut free. “Go shower, your father and I are leaving for the rest of the week for a business trip.” And with that her parents were gone. Cheryl”s shower was painful but it helped clean her wounds. Her back was littered with scars, her father never kicked her in the groin cause she had weekly check ups with her doctor. Cheryl was relieved today would be one of those days. She skipped gym for it and was back for her next class. Today she was extra early and super anxious. She wore her grey hoody with skinny jeans and her grey vans. She wasn’t sure what was going to happen with Toni today but she was hoping it’d be a lot like yesterday. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it before Toni walked through the door, her wavy, pink and brown hair lie upon her shoulders. She was wearing a green crop top with black jeans and her black cheer jacket with green converse. Cheryl was gaping and like when did Toni get so perfect? “Might wanna close that pretty mouth of your’s, Red, you could catch flies.” She was smirking and Cheryl was blushing. “I-I was just admiring the view.” Cheryl sighed, that could’ve been worse.”I thought you didn’t know how to flirt?”Toni asked, sitting on the desk beside her crossing her legs.”I guess I-I learned a few things from y-you.” She was nervous, it was obvious. “Mm, well, class is about to start, catch you after?” She rose an eyebrow. “Are we like friends now?” Best just to be upfront about stuff, right? “Something like that.” Then she smirked and sauntered back to her seat. Cheryl was so not looking at her ass. Toni waited for Cheryl at the door, “We have gym together next right?” Cheryl tries to deflect, “You stalking me, Topaz?” Toni just chuckles as they reach Cheryl’s locker. “Depends, are you into that?” Cheryl dropped a book on the floor out of shock. “M-me? Pshhh, I’m into a lot of t-things, not like s-sexual things, or like w-weird things, I-I’m not going to gym today!” Toni smirks at Cheryl’s flustered state. “That’s a shame Blossom, I’m into a lot of weird, sexual things.” She whispers in her ear, pulling back as she bites her lip. “I-I have an a-appointment!” She turns around and runs into a locker door. “Are you okay?” Toni asks stifling her laughter. “Y-eah, yup, all good.” And then she runs to her car and heads to the doctor. She’s back to the school by lunch, joining her friends. “How’ve you been?” Betty asks out of concern. “Good, great actually.” Archie sits down beside her slapping her back, “Great?” She hides her pain, “Yeah, awesome.” She says strained. Just then Veronica sits down, smirking. “Have fun with Toni?” And Cheryl chokes on her water. Only for Toni to sit down beside Veronica with the same smirk. “We had a great time, didn’t we, Red?” And Cheryl could’ve died. “I thought you had detention?” Betty looked confused and so did Archie. “I-I did, w-we skipped.” She cringed at their shocked faces. They we all interrupted by Sweet Pea, “Toni, what are you doing?” And Cheryl had the same question. “Sitting, would you like to join me?” It almost seemed like she was daring him to say something.”No?” He walked away confusedly. Just then Cheryl felt something rubbing her leg. She looked down to find it was Toni’s foot. When she rose her eyes to meet Toni’s the girl was biting her lip. Safe to say Cheryl found it hot. “So, who’s house we going to today?” Archie asks, “M-my parents aren’t h-home.” Tonis foot was getting higher, it is super hot in here. “Awesome, Bombshell’s it is, you coming Toni.” Veronica looked to Toni, “I’d love to, is that okay with you Red?” She was messing with her, her foot was at the top of her knee, “Y-yeah, t-totally cool, I-i’ve got to go to t-the bathroom.” And she pushed Toni’s foot down and practically ran to the bathroom, she took off her hoody, leaving her in a plain black shirt. If she started to bleed through no on would notice.God, She was horny and her boner was noticeable cause she didn’t wear her crompression shorts. She had to take care of it. She went into the stall unbuttoned and unzipped her pants pulling her dick out as she slowly ran her hand up and down it. She knew it was risky but she couldn’t walk around with a boner. So she sped up, thinking about Toni and this being her hand. She was so close, biting her lip to keep quiet. “Cheryl? Are you okay?” Cheryl panicked hearing Toni . “Y-yeah.” Her voice broke a little. “I’m sorry if I pushed too hard.” Cheryl stopped, “Y-you didn’t, I-I liked it.” Maybe a little too much, Cheryl was too horny to have this conversation, she was going to end up saying or doing something totally inappropriate. “Then why are you hiding in a bathroom stall?” She could practically hear the smirk in Toni’s voice. “I-I cant a-answer that right now.” Fuck, she sped up needing release before Toni found out about her dick. “What are you rubbing one out or something?” It was a joke but Cheryl so was and she was so close and she couldn’t form a sentence without moaning. “Oh my god, seriously Cheryl?” She sounded surprised but not grossed out and Cheryl was going as fast as possible, precum was coming out and she couldn’t stop if she wanted to. “I-I’m going to wait outside?” It was Toni’s turn to stutter, She was flushed and she didn’t know what to do. “O-okay, Toni.” It came out as more of a moan and it turned Toni on beyond belief but she pushed it down because they were at school and that was so inappropriate. Once Cheryl came, She was so embarrassed, she cleaned up washed her hands and tied her hoodie around her waist. She walked out blushing and refused to make eye contact. Toni tried to save her from embarrassment, “One time my dad walked in on me.” And then Cheryl smiled because she saw what Toni was doing. “Was it as awkward as it feels now?” Toni chuckled,”Way worse, he gave me a speech about it being natural.” Cheryl laughed, a little envious that her parents weren’t like that,” I’m sorry I really didn’t expect you to follow me.” Toni just nodded, “We all do it, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted to join you.” Cheryl’s breath caught in her throat and Toni waltzed into class. She covered her crotch with her books and kept going. She was never doing that at school again. They all met up at Cheryl’s house after school, she gave Toni a little tour avoiding the basement and led them all to her room after grabbing snacks and drinks. Her and Archie immediately sitting in front of her tv and putting in call of duty. All the other girls sitting on the bed. Cheryl’s room was blue, three super hero paintings hanging up, black bed frame with a grey comforter, queen sized bed. Her room was the only thing her parents didn’t care about. It wasn’t at all what Toni expected. “Didn’t expect you to be a closeted nerd, Red.” Archie chuckles,”She’s hiding a lot of things.” Cheryl just punches him in the shoulder and ignores the curious glances from the girls. The rest of the night goes on like that, Archie decided to stay the night with Cheryl while Betty and Toni were going to stay at Veronica’s. Cheryl decided to change while everyone went down stairs to order pizza, she had to peel her shirt off her back and she too off her jeans leaving her in her red lace bra and matching red briefs. “Hey Cher-oh fuck, wait-“ And Toni paused, “Holy fuck, what happened to your back? Are you okay?” Cheryl threw on her clean black shirt as fast as possible, “Yeah, I’m fine, what’s up?” She said in a rush praying Toni would drop it. “Okayyyy, we were wondering what kind of pizza you wanted?” Toni looked Cheryl up and down and Cheryl rushed to put her sweatpants on. “I really, don’t care.” Toni rose an eyebrow,”Didn’t take you for a briefs fan, Blossom.” Then she walks down the stairs, letting it go.They had pizza and the girls left promising to text when they got to Veronica’s place. “Okay, what the heck is going on with you and Toni?” Cheryl sighed making her way up to her room. “I don’t know dude.” Archie just gapes as he sits down with her as they start up the game. “Dude, it literally happened overnight.” Like Cheryl didn’t know. “You know as much as I do, Arch.” They continued to play. “You should tell her about your dick before you guys get too involved.” Cheryl was annoyed. “I don’t even know that we’re gonna get involved.” Archie was used to this speech, “I don’t get why you’re so scared, you won’t even tell Veronica or Betty.” And Cheryl didn’t have an answer. “I don’t know.” Archie paused the game and turned to her. “You need to tell all three of them before they find out by one of your boners or something.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell them but I want to do it tomorrow, let’s go to bed.” And with that they headed to bed. Waking up the next morning Cheryl showered, got dressed in a red plaid flannel, a black wife beater and jeans with red vans. Heading to school with Archie and meeting the girls outside. They all walked in together to be confronted by Sweetpea and his gang of idiots behind him. “Seriously Toni, you’re hanging around these losers?” Toni squared up, “I’ll hang around whoever I want to, it’s none of your concern.” Sweetpea laughs, “Don’t do this, I’d hate for you to throw your life away for some petty crush on a red headed bimbo.” Toni’s jaw clenches And Cheryl steps in, “Look, why don’t we all just relax? There’s no reason to argue, why can’t we all just hang out and get to know each other? We can’t judge each other based off assumptions.” Sweetpea gawks at her, “You’re willing to be friends with all of us even though we do nothing but bully you?” Cheryl shrugs,”We’ve all said and done mean things in our lives.” She desperately needed to diffuse this tension. “I-okay?” Fangs piped up, “I’m down if Sweetpea is.” And that was that. Toni was amazed. Everyone got along fine until lunch when Reggie decided to be an asshole. “Hey, Topaz, why don’t you ditch the breakfast club and let me show you what a real good time is?” He said winking and before anyone could say or do anything Cheryl stood up and said,”Cause she doesn’t want to be disappointed by that tiny thing in your pants you call a penis.” She honestly didn’t know where that came from, but she couldn’t let him treat her like that. “Damn, Blossom, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” He was smirking. “I guess you don’t know any better then, I’d rather not catch any of the STDs you’re most likely infested with.” It was her turn to smirk now, she’d never been so confident in her life. Reggie stormed off with his minions. Toni leaned over to whisper in her ear, “That was hot, Red.” No one noticed, except Archie who was mouthing, “tell her” she rolled her eyes and mouthed back “later” to which Archie just shook his head. “Didn’t realize how witty you were Blossom.” Sweetpea said smiling, “I’m full of surprises.” Cheryl stated rolling her eyes. Then the bell rang and they all headed to class. Cheryl decided to text Ton.

**I have something I need to tell you, it’s Cheryl.**

_I was wondering when you were gonna put my number to use, why so formal Red?_ Cheryl rolled her eyes.

 **Going* and I’m not formal, I just spell all my words right.** It was Toni’s turn to roll her eyes.

_Meet me in the bathroom in 10 Blossom._

When they met in the bathroom Cheryl locked the door and made sure they were alone. “What’s wrong?” Toni asked concerned, “I-I don’t know how to say this, A-Archie just said I-I should tell y-you and I didn’t want to tell you with Veronica and B-Betty-“ Toni put her hand on her shoulder.”It’s fine, just tell me.” Cheryl’s hands were shaking,”I-I know we have like this kind of sort of thing going on and s-so I thought y-you should know, I-I have a p-penis” and she was so not prepared for Toni’s reaction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t post yesterday, college is kicking my ass, also had family stuff to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse and kind of smut?  
> So much is happening in this chapter honestly.

Toni honestly has everything she wants. She has a motorcycle, awesome parents, and she lives in a trailer but she’s cool with that, she’s just happy that she’s loved. Toni has known Cheryl since the fourth grade when she transferred from the Southside cause it was shut down. Cheryl has always been an enigma to Toni. She kept her distance though because she’s scared of change and she was always taught that there’s a lot of selfish people in the world. Cheryl, however is not one of those people, but even after meeting her she gets more and more confusing. She remembers the day Veronica found out about her crush.

They were in gym and Cheryl was doing pull ups and Toni was practically drooling when Veronica gasped and slapped her arm, Veronica pulled her to a secluded corner and said, “Oh my god, why didn’t you tell me?” Toni tried playing dumb, “Tell you what?” Veronica rolled her eyes, “That you have a crush on my homegirl Bombshell over there?” She said gesturing to Cheryl over her shoulder. “You can’t tell anyone, seriously.” Veronica almost looked offended,”I would never but honestly you need to go after her.” Toni rolled her eyes,”And get rejected? Or exploited? Yeah, no thanks.” And Veronica raises an eyebrow,”You really don’t know Cheryl, she’s had a thing for you for like ever and I’ve known her since seventh grade and still don’t know her middle name, seriously, I had to figure out she liked you from Betty who found out from Archie, girl only talks to Archie, go get you some, seriously.” And with that Toni decided she would go for it.

Which brings her to now and Cheryl is fidgeting and looks like she might run any second. Toni said the only thing she knew might help, “I have this birthmark under my boob that looks kind of like a dent.” And Cheryl looked surprised but then she busted out laughing, Toni wore a proud smile because that’s the first time she’s heard Cheryl genuinely laugh. “I’ve never had someone react that way.” She said still smiling. “We’re all born differently Cheryl, I have a dent under my boob and you have a penis, I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?” Toni smirks and shrugs. Cheryl just chuckles,”Maybe later, I think we have one class left.”

After school everyone went to Cheryl’s house with the addition of Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Jughead. They decided to all sleepover at Cheryl’s, they did the usual, video games and dinner. At some point they all ended up in a circle, in their pajamas, playing never have I ever, “Never have I ever been caught masturbating.” Sweet Pea said and Toni took a shot, “Cheryl, you have to take a shot.” She said and Cheryl blushes taking a shot, Veronica gasps,”Seriously Cheryl, she’s known you two days and has already caught you flicking the bean? I’ve known you half a decade and I didn’t even know you had a sex drive!” Everyone laughs and Toni looks at her questionably, “Okaaayyy, my turn, never have I ever had sex.” Cheryl claimed, trying to get attention off of her and everyone took a shot. “Damn, that’s why you didn’t catch on to a lot of our jokes earlier.” Sweet Pea said, smirking. “Language, there are ladies around.” Cheryl berated rolling her eyes. They went to bed not too long after that, Veronica decided who was bunking with who. “Archie and Jughead, Sweetpea And Fangs, me and Betty, and Cheryl and Toni.” Toni rolled her eyes at Veronica but they all headed to bed.

Cheryl allowed Toni to change in her room while she changed in the bathroom, she wore her white T-shirt and her blue briefs to bed. She knocked on the door before walking into her room to see Toni in a black tank top with some plaid short sleeping shorts. Cheryl went straight to bed, laying on her back waiting for Toni to join her. “So, you’re a virgin?” Toni asks laying down, “Yeah, I’m not supposed to date remember?” Cheryl asked turning on her side, “Do you always listen to your parents?” Toni asks turning on her side too, “I try to, I don’t like getting in trouble.” Cheryl was whispering, “You’re like perfect though.” Toni started whispering too, Cheryl blushed, “My parents think quite the opposite.” Toni rose an eyebrow,”No offense but your parents suck.” And Cheryl chuckled, “I completely agree.” Toni sighed nervously, “What happened to your back?” She’d been thinking about it every since she saw it. “I can’t tell you.” Cheryl claimed, sadly. “Does it hurt?” Cheryl shrugged, “It’s started scabbing over, they’ll fade into scars by next week.” Toni’s heart became heavy for her, “You’ve had this multiple times?” And Cheryl nodded, Toni grabbed her hand and they fell asleep like that.

      Toni woke up to something poking her ass and an arm around her stomach, she blindly reached behind her to grab it only to widen her eyes when she heard a moan behind her. She immediately knew what it was and it instantly made her wet when she heard Cheryl moan. Cheryl woke up and immediately sat up,”W-what are you doing?” She said through a groan as Toni sat up and pulled her hand away. “I’m sorry, you were just poking me and I swear I wasn’t trying to feel you up.”  And Cheryl’s eyes widened, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I-“ She was about to get up only to be pulled down by Toni, “It’s okay, I can help?” And Cheryl about had a heart attack, “I-I god, no, I couldn’t l-let you do that, I-it’s gross, not that you’re g-gross, you’re actually so hot and like that is so not what I meant to say bec-“ And Toni interrupted her by grabbing her cock and Cheryl groaned jumping out of bed reluctantly, “I need t-to shower.”

     Cheryl was freaking out, she took a super cold shower and got dressed when she came out Toni was gone. She thought she scared her off and that only freaked her out even more. When she got downstairs everyone was eating breakfast and Toni wouldn’t even look at her, “Guys, I’ve gotta go, I’ve got to get ready for school.” Toni ran upstairs and everyone looked at Cheryl. “I’m going to school.” And Cheryl ran for her car. Archie followed her and jumped in the passenger seat and Cheryl took off. “What the hell did you do to Toni?” Cheryl blushed, “She touched me.” Archie looked confused, “And?” She rolled her eyes, “She touched my dick. I told her about it yesterday and she’s cool with it and I woke up with a hard on and she offered to get me off.” Archie was still confused, “And? Did she not do a good job or something?” Cheryl sighed in exasperation,”Archie, I literally ran away and told her it was gross.” Archie gaped, “You seriously rejected her like that? What the fuck dude?” Cheryl widened her eyes,”I wasn’t trying to reject her, I thought I had scared her away, I mean like I’m just weird about that stuff.” Archie rolled his eyes, “You’re an idiot, stop being insecure dude.” About that time Toni pulled up with Veronica. 

“You need to talk to her, now.” Cheryl started freaking out,”And tell her what?” Archie grabbed her shoulder and her and Toni made eye contact, “The truth.” And with that he got out and Toni went to class, Cheryl met her inside,”Hey.” Toni just stared at her and went back to doodling in her notebook, “Look we should talk.” Toni continued looking down, “There’s nothing to talk about.” Cheryl sighed,”I wasn’t rejecting you, Toni.” And Toni looked up, “I’m not used to this and we’ve only been talking for three days, you deserve better than that.” And Toni gaped, people started filing in and the conversation was over.

     Cheryl avoided her the rest of the day, she didn’t want to have that conversation. Cheryl feigned sick and avoided getting together with the group today. She got home, change into her blue briefs and lace blue bra and she started cleaning with her headphones in her ears. She had been wiping down kitchen counters when she turned around to find someone standing in the doorway. “Holy French fry, what the heck are you doing here Toni?” Toni was at a loss for words, Cheryl had abs like really nice and defined abs. “I-I just came over to talk, you didn’t answer the door.”  Cheryl sighed, she went upstairs to grab her silk black robe. “What’s up?” Cheryl sat on the kitchen chair beside Toni, “I’m sorry, about the whole coming onto you thing, I just really like you Cheryl, you are literally the most attractive person I know, and I don’t think you’re gross like at all.” Cheryl smiled,”It’s okay, I’m not upset, we just need to take it like really slow, let be friends first, okay?”

**2 months later**

They spent nearly every day together, Cheryl was better at flirting and Toni was quickly worming her way into her heart. All was going well till her parents came home early from one of their business trips, the gang was all at Cheryl’s when they walked in. “Cheryl, what is going on here? You know how we feel about guests.” Her father said sternly, “Sorry father, they were just leaving, I thought you were going to be home in two days?” She had sat up straighter and the gang was getting their stuff together quietly. “So you throw a party? We will discuss this when your friends leave, you know where to meet me.” And her parents walked away with that. “Your parents are douches.” Sweet Pea said, Cheryl shushed him, ushering everyone out the door. “You guys need to leave now.” They could all hear the fear in her voice, “Chill Bombshell, we’re leaving, I’ve just gotta find my keys, worse come to worse they ground you, right?” And that was far from what they were going to do. “Here, now leave, I’ll see you guys on Monday!” It was Friday, everyone was leaving, Toni kisses Cheryl on the cheek and walks out the door. Cheryl heads down to the basement.

      “Shit, I forgot my purse, I’ll be right back guys.” Toni said to everyone who was piled in Archie’s truck, they were all sitting in the bed of the truck cause they didn’t have far to go. Toni runs in as quietly as possible only to hear screaming coming from a door. “You know better, Cheryl!” It was her dad. “You can’t be loved, you’re a freak who murdered our only child, you don’t deserve friends!” Toni gasped, opening the door heading downstairs a peaking around the corner to see Cheryl’s dad whipping her back screaming while her mother watches. Toni couldn’t move, this is what happened to Cheryl’s back? Toni quietly made her way back up the stairs and outside. “Finall- wait, what’s wrong?” Sweet Pea said. “C-cheryl, we n-need to help her.” Toni said, she couldn’t do it by herself. “Archie chimes in,”What’s going on?” He was concerned, “Guys, stop asking questions and follow me, quietly.” Toni demanded, Cheryl needed them. They all quietly followed Toni to Cheryl and Sweet Pea screamed, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Her dad stopped and Cheryl turned around, “Guys, what are you doing here? Get out!” Cheryl screamed and Toni cut in, “Cheryl, we can’t leave you, you don’t deserve this.” And her mother laughed, “You really don’t know Cheryl do you?” And Archie stepped in, “I’ve know Cheryl all my life and it’s safe to say no one deserves this type of pain.” Veronica got on the phone with the police while Betty And Fangs just stood there shocked. Toni ran up untying Cheryl while Sweetpea, Jughead, and Archie held back her parents. “Do they know how much of a freak you are Cheryl?” Her dad asked, and Cheryl just shook her head while Toni hugged her close. “She isn’t a freak, being born different doesn’t make you a freak.” And Veronica was back, “What are you guys talking about?” Betty asked finally coming back to reality,”She was born with a penis, she killed her twin brother, the only child we loved.” And then the cops showed up, everything happened so fast, the cops took Cheryl’s statement and the ambulance checked her out and everyone went to Archie’s house, Cheryl’s new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly didn’t even double check on my work yesterday, sorry guys, also did this chapter on my phone instead of my iPad cause of work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:smut

Toni And Cheryl are super comfortable with each other, they give hugs and hold hands and give cheek kisses. However, Toni is worried, Cheryl hasn’t talked to her about what happened, or anyone for that matter. She flinches when adults go in for hugs, stares at the ground when they talk to her, and always asks permission to do anything. It had only been a couple of days but Toni hadn’t left her side. Cheryl didn’t have nightmares and she acted like she always did around Toni. Toni’s heart ached, how much pain had Cheryl endured to make her feel like it was a normality?   
They were currently chilling in Archie’s room, Cheryl had been sleeping on the floor, everyone else was downstairs. “Can we talk?” Toni asked and she checked herself out in the mirror on the back of the door. “Sure, what’s up?” Cheryl asked putting on her shoes, they were all about to go to pops. “Are you okay?” Cheryl looks at her confused, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” She pushed up her glasses. “You haven’t talked to me about your parents?” Toni sighed as they both sat back down on the bed. “It’s been two days and I don’t know what you want me to say?” Cheryl faced her, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me how you feel, what you’re thinking, I just want you to express yourself.” Toni pleads, grabbing Cheryl’s hands. “It’s weird.” Cheryl admitted looking down. “What is?” Toni asks keeping her eyes trained on her. “Everyone is coddling me and acting like I’m going to break any second, but I’m used to it, they’ve been beating me since I was thirteen when they caught me masturbating in my room, it’s normal for me, and while I’m grateful you guys saved me, you can’t expect me to deal with this differently than I have been for the past four years of my life.” She finished letting go of Toni’s hands and laying on her back. “I’m sorry, I just want to make sure you’re okay, you deserve to be okay, better than okay.” Toni layed beside her. “Wanna know a secret?” Cheryl looked at her as Toni nodded. “I don’t hate myself, I just expect everyone else to.” Toni grabs her face and climbs on top of her. “Can I tell you a secret?” Cheryl nods, a little breathless. “I couldn’t hate you if I tried.” And with that they both started leaning in. “Hey guys are-woah, okayyyy, I’m just gonna” Betty says after she barges in, literally moonwalking out. Toni chuckles, tapping Cheryl’s cheek. “Let’s go before they call the Calvary.”  
When they both make it down stairs they all head out to their cars, leaving the adults behind, they were talking about legal stuff for Cheryl. When they get to pops they all pile in two booths ordering milkshakes and fries. Veronica, Betty, Cheryl, and Toni in one, all the boys in the other. “So?” Veronica says looking at Cheryl. “So what?” Cheryl rolls her eyes, Veronica is seated in front of her. “Me and Betty are having a girls night, would you and Toni like to come?” Veronica looks at her expectantly, as if Cheryl should’ve known the question before she asked. “I don’t know Ronnie, I’d have to ask Mr Andrews and-“ Veronica cuts her off. “You’ve never stayed with me though, and I’m sure Fred will be cool with it.” Toni steps in this time. “We’re in.” Their milkshakes and fries come after that.   
Once they all leave Veronica and Betty leaving for Veronica’s And Cheryl and Toni head to Archie’s. She stops Fred in the kitchen, he was cleaning up from the meeting he had with all the parents minus the Lodges, they were on a business trip. “Mr Andrews? May I ask you a question?” He turns around going to sit at the island. “Of course Cheryl, you can call me Fred if you’d like.” Cheryl nervously sat in front of him pushing up her glasses. “M-May I stay the night with Veronica?” She never looks at him. “Of course, look, you’re a teenage girl, just don’t get anyone pregnant, I’ve given a similar speech to Archie, don’t be silly wrap your willy and just cause you ejaculate that does not mean you can evacuate.” He was smiling and Cheryl chuckled, “I really don’t think you need to worry about that with me sir.” Fred chuckles, “Cheryl, I’m not your father but I would never raise a hand to you, when I get onto you guys I just ground you, now I expect respect but I don’t want you to fear me.” Cheryl just nods looking at Fred. “Yes sir.” Fred leans forward, “Go get your stuff and don’t get anyone pregnant.” He says smiling and Cheryl laughs as she goes to Archie’s room.  
She finds Toni sprawled out on Cheryl’s air mattress on the floor, Archie sprawled out on his bed. “You guys comfortable?” Cheryl chuckles, gathering her clothes. “I am, Toni was complaining about how messy the room is.” He says rubbing is stomach. “It’s really gross in here, y’all have your underwear everywhere!” She exclaims sitting up, glaring at Archie. “They’re Archie’s, my underwear is all plain colors, he wears plaid, I tried cleaning but he gets mad.” She states absentmindedly as she throws stuff in her bag. “You going somewhere?” Archie asks, “Veronica’s with Toni.” She grabs her toiletries and comes back in the room. “Dad give you the ejaculate and evacuate speech?” Toni sits up abruptly as Cheryl chuckles. “He did but I don’t need to “wrap my willy” it’s just Veronica’s, you ready to go Toni?” Toni nods getting up as they say goodbye to Archie then head down to Cheryl’s car.  
“Don’t need to wrap your willy?” Toni asks as they pull off, “Condoms, I don’t need them.” Toni raises and eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t you need a condom?” Cheryl looks confused as she’s driving. “Cause I’m not having sex?” Toni puts her hand on Cheryl’s thigh, “You never know what can happen.” Cheryl pulls over and turns to Toni. “You can’t do that while I’m driving.” She said breathily. “Why, does it distract you?” Toni said smirking. “A lot of the things you do distract me.” Toni rose an eyebrow, “Like?” Cheryl just chuckles, “Everything?” Toni smiles, “We need to go to Veronica’s, she’s already texting me.”   
Once they arrive at Veronica’s they both get changed in their pjs and join beronica in the living room. “Okay, I’ve been dying to ask you something Bombshell.” Veronica says as Cheryl and Toni join them on the floor by the fireplace. “What’s up?” Cheryl says leaning back on her palms and crossing her legs. “How big are you?” Cheryl looks at her in confusion. “I’m 5”6, though it’s been a while since-“ Veronica and Betty laugh,”No, god, you’re so innocent it’s cute.” Toni leans over to whisper in Cheryl’s ear, “She’s talking about your cock.” Cheryl flushes in embarrassment and at the way Toni said cock. “Oh, um, why does it matter?” Betty rolls her eyes. “I told you she wouldn’t tell you.” She said nudging Veronica. “Come on, we talk about this stuff all the time, we know how big the other guys are.” Cheryl just gapes. “This is girl talk?” Toni nudges her, nodding. “Gotta say Red, I’m pretty curious myself.” Cheryl just mumbles something under her breath. “What was that?” Betty asks. “10 inches.” Cheryl says looking down and all the girls eyes widen. “Woah, can I see it?” Veronica asks and Toni glares at her while Cheryl’s eyes widen. “N-no, hell no, too far.” Veronica just shrugs. “Worth a shot.” Betty laughs.  
When they head to bed Toni and Cheryl are put in the guest room while the other two are in Veronica’s room. Cheryl wakes up in the middle of the night to Toni grinding her ass into her crotch. Cheryl moans and reluctantly stills Toni’s hips with her hands. Toni whines and Cheryl realizes she’s still asleep. “Toni, wake up.” She says shaking her and it doesn’t take long for Toni to wake up and turn around to face Cheryl. “What’s wrong?” She asks groggily. “You’re grinding into me.” Cheryl states, embarrassed she has a boner. Toni’s eyes widen as she reaches over Cheryl to turn on the bedside lamp. Toni’s hair was a little messy, her eyes wide, she was in a red tank top and black booty shorts. Cheryl knew she wasn’t wearing a bra because she could see her hardened nipples through her shirt. “I’m so sorry Cheryl, I was just having a dream.” Cheryl rose an eyebrow, hands covering her crotch. “A dream?” Cheryl smirks. “A dream we were both apparently enjoying.” Toni said smugly, putting her hand on Cheryl’s forearm. “W-we should try to go back to sleep.” Cheryl said and Toni let out a whine which was most likely the hottest thing Cheryl had ever heard. “Look, we’re both too horny to do that, why don’t we just help each other out?” She said trailing her hand down the other girl’s arm. “B-but I haven’t taken you out on a date.” Cheryl said and Toni just about melted. “We don’t have to have sex but how about we both masturbate?” Cheryl’s eyes widened. “In front of each other?” Toni nodded, “If you’re okay with that.” Cheryl nodded and bit her lip.  
Cheryl pulled her hands away from her boner as Toni looked at her hungrily. “So, do we take our clothes off?” Cheryl asks,”Everything but our underwear.” They both stood up and took off their clothes. Toni was left in a black thong and Cheryl was left in her red boxers. They both laid back on the bed,Toni ran her fingers up her stomach to her nipple and started twisting it between her finger tips as her other hand went into the wasteband of her panties. Cheryl looked and slipped her hand into her boxers and started slowly stroking. Toni worked on her clit,”C-Cheryl, I need you to talk dirty to me.” She said breathily. Cheryl moaned and nodded. “God, I want to fuck you so bad.” She was testing the waters, she’s never done this before. Toni got even more wet just from hearing Cheryl cuss like that. “Shit, I wish you would put your big cock in my pussy.” Cheryl picked up the pace, she was already close. “You’re such a fucking slut for my cock aren’t you?” Toni whimpered, she really liked this side of Cheryl. She stuck two fingers in her pussy. “God, yes, I’m a slut for you.” Cheryl groaned,”I get off to the thought of fucking that pretty little mouth of your’s every morning, pulling your hair as you let me use you however I want to.” Toni would be surprised if she wasn’t so close. “Oh my god, you’re so hot.” She was panting, they both were. “I’m going to fuck you so hard and slap your ass, everyone is going to know you’re my fucking slut, shit, I’m close.” Toni was looking at Cheryl’s abs tensing, “Son of a bitch, I am too, keep talking to me like that baby.” She could feel the coiling in her stomach. “I’m gonna take you from behind, slapping your ass and pulling your hair, I’ll have you screaming my name and begging for it.” Then Toni started cumming. “Oh fuck, Cheryl, god!” Cheryl wasn’t too far behind her, she pulled her cock out of her boxers and came on her abs.   
They both were breathing heavily lying on their backs. “You are far less innocent than you make yourself out to be.” They both laugh a little. “You weren’t complaining.” Toni couldn’t move if she wanted to. “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had in my life.” Cheryl nodded putting her dick away. “Me too, I really need a tissue to get this off though.” She stated pointing to her stomach, Toni sat up and crawled over Cheryl licking the cum off her abs. Cheryl groaned.”I’m going to take a cold shower.” Toni bit her lip, standing up heading to the bathroom. Cheryl checked her phone to find out it was almost time to head to school. It was then Cheryl decided she was going to ask Toni out that day and she knew the perfect way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I was debating on how I wanted to do this scene. Hubba hubba, am I right? I’m a little warm after writing all that. Hope you guys enjoyed!!


	6. Chapter 6

Cheryl was freaking out. Everyone knew, they all knew about her dick and her parents. She stared at the ground as she walked into school, feeling the stares and hearing the whispers. Toni was fuming next to her, Cheryl was just starting to realize how awesome she was and Toni would be damned if she let these people tear her down. Chuck Clayton walked up to them, “Blossom, I’ve got a question for you.” He claimed blocking their path. Toni braced herself for what was about to happen, hoping he was just going to ask about homework.   
Cheryl glanced up, “What do you want, Chuck?” She seemed tired and exasperated. She was ready to leave and school hadn’t started yet. “I was just wondering about something.” Sweet Pea and the rest of Guys hadn’t shown up yet. Cheryl rose an eyebrow. “Yes?” Chuck stepped a little closer and Toni grabbed Cheryl’s hand. “How did a freak like you manage to get a hot girl like Toni Topaz?” Toni didn’t wait for Cheryl’s reaction she reached up and slapped him. Chuck looked shocked and then angry but before he could do anything a voice interrupted. “Clayton, back off before I make you.” Reggie said, shocking everyone.   
“If anyone wants to pick on Cheryl, be prepared for an ass kicking!” He exclaimed, Cheryl and Toni were looking at him confused. Everyone went back to their business. “What was that Mantel?” Toni said glaring at him. “I heard what happened, it’s a very shitty thing for someone to have to go through, I’m a douche but I have my limits.” Cheryl smiles a little, “Thanks Reggie, if you want to have lunch with us, you can?” Reggie looked surprised, “I might take you up on that offer, that doesn’t mean I’m going to be nice to you, Blossom.” Cheryl smiled, “Wouldn’t dream of it Mantel.”  
Apparently Reggie was a nice addition to the group. Toni was thankful for him helping Cheryl out and she was glad she got to slap the smug look off Chuck’s face. Toni couldn’t get the night before out of her head, Cheryl was so hot. Toni really wants to kiss her but refuses to ask Cheryl out. Cheryl is moving at her own pace. Toni is currently in study hall, missing Cheryl as per usual, when a rose falls in front of her. She looks up to see a line of all her friends with roses, they all lay them down on her desk and walk away. Toni says nothing just sitting there in confusion until Cheryl walks up. “So, I-I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I know how you feel about extravagant gestures and while I can’t sing, I still wanted to ask you on a date, it’ll be super humiliating if you say no so like at least-“ Toni was out of her seat jumping on Cheryl to wrap her in a hug while their friends all clapped and cheered for them. “Freaking finally, I thought you were never gonna ask me out.” Toni said hopping down from a blushing Cheryl.   
Cheryl picked Toni up at 7. She was dressed like she always is, red plaid button up, white shirt, jeans and grey slip on vans. She knocked on the door bouncing on the balls of her feet, she knew Toni’s parents but hadn’t officially met them. Toni opened the door in jeans and a blue crop top and blue converse. “Looking good, Blossom.” Toni said smirking as Cheryl stood ther mouth agape. “Y-you look amazing Toni.” She said snapping out of it. She opened Toni’s car door to let her in and quickly made it to her side. “So, where we going?” Toni asked, staring at Cheryl. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, ma’am.” Toni just let it go opting to stare out the window.   
Cheryl parked the car and got out to open Toni’s door. She pulled out a flashlight as they walked down hill, “Sweetwater swimming hole?” Toni asks, holding onto Cheryl’s arm. “Wait for it.” She said and once they got down the hill Toni was in awe, Cheryl had a white tent set up with a projector and all of Toni’s favorite snacks with candles set up around the tent. “I know how much you love movies and since Halloween is coming up I have a lot of scary ones.” Cheryl said cutting off the flashlight and leading Toni into the tent.  
Truth be told, Cheryl wasn’t good with scary movies but Toni loved them, she mentioned it one day in passing. They started out with the Halloween movies, Michael Myers always freaked Cheryl out, even his theme song scared her. She kept a brave face though, no way would she admit how scared she was. Toni was cuddled into Cheryl’s side as she had an arm wrapped around her until Toni sat up and paused the movie. “What are you doing?” Cheryl asks, Toni looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “Cheryl, you’re scared, we’re in a wooded area watching scary movies and I know you’re scared cause you’re so tense.” Cheryl blushes a little,“I-I am not scared, psh, maybe you’re scared.” Toni didn’t believe her, “Okay, well, let’s talk.” Toni sat up, popping a Hershey bar in her mouth. “About?” Cheryl asks sitting up as well. “Why here for our first date?” Toni leans back on her hands.  
“This is where we started becoming friends.” Cheryl said as if it were obvious. “Every time I’ve gone on a date it was them buying me dinner and trying to grope me in the back seat.” Toni said looking down. “Well, as much as I’d love to grope you, I really want to get to know you.” Then Cheryl’s eyes widened, “Wow, that sounded so douchey, I didn’t mean I want to grope you or I’m expecting anything like tha-“ Toni interrupts her with a laugh. “Geez Red, who knew you could be this adorable? Thank you though.” Cheryl sighed,”You mean more to me, ya know?” It surprises Toni at how softly she said it but it also melts her heart. She crawls over to Cheryl, leaning their foreheads together.”You mean a lot to me too.” Cheryl reaches up to touch Toni’s face, “Can I kiss you?”   
Toni doesn’t reply just leans in and kisses Cheryl. Toni tastes like chocolate and Cheryl tastes like cherries and they birth moan from the contact. Pulling away Cheryl looks into Toni’s coffee brown eyes, “I’ve wanted to do that forever.” Toni smiles,”Forever is a long time to wait for someone.” Cheryl pulls Toni by her waist to straddle her, “You were worth every second.” She kisses Toni again, more heatedly this time, taking her bottom lip and biting it a little as Toni gasps Cheryl sticks her tongue in her mouth and they both moan at the contact. Toni grinds her hips down on Cheryl and Cheryl moans pulling away, “You really can’t do that.” She says panting laying her head on Toni’s shoulder. “I really like it though, I like thinking about you getting all hard for me.” Toni says grinding down again, Cheryl groans. “Fuck, I have a curfew now, Fred wants me home by 12.” She said kissing Toni once more and pushing her off of her. Toni sighs, “Next time we will talk less and make out more.” Chery help her to her feet, leading her out of the tent and grabs a bag, cleaning everything up.   
“Next time we should skinny dip together, you didn’t skinny dip with me last time we were here.” Toni says crossing her arms as she stands on a rock. Cheryl zips up the bag and takes off her flannel. “Skinny dipping isn’t my thing.” She puts the flannel over Toni’s shoulders and kisses her cheek putting the bag on her shoulder. “Thanks, but you need to loosen up, Red.” She grabs Cheryl’s hand heading up to the car. “We’ll see about that.” Cheryl opens the door for Toni and put the bag in the back. She starts driving home when she puts her hand on Toni’s thigh, “So, are you ever gonna teach me how to change a tire?” Toni asks, trying to distract herself from the hand on her thigh. “If you want to learn, I honestly forgot I offered to teach you.” Cheryl states, checking both ways at the green light. “I want to learn.” Really, Toni just wanted to watch Cheryl change a tire again. “Meet me in the garage tomorrow after vixens practice then, I’m fixing Veronica’s car anyways.”  
They pull up to Toni’s house, Cheryl walks Toni to the door. “I had a lot of fun.” Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s hand. “I did too, you’re really beautiful.” Cheryl says looking into Toni’s eyes. “You aren’t so bad yourself.” Toni leans in, kissing Cheryl, there’s that feeling again, fireworks. The lights start flickering and Toni laughs, “That’s my que, I hoped dad wouldn’t do that.” Cheryl chuckles.”I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight Toni.” Cheryl walked back to her car and headed home, smiling like a fool the whole time. Toni had the same smile, thinking of how perfect Cheryl was. She was not ready for the next afternoon like she thought she was though.


	7. Chapter 7

Toni was smiling all damn day. Her and Cheryl Couldn’t keep their eyes off each other. She was day dreaming through all her classes and people were starting to notice something was up. It wasn’t till lunch that anyone said anything. “Toni, can you do something for me please?” Sweet pea said. “Sure. What’s up?” Toni looked at him curiously. “Stop eye-fucking Cheryl while everyone is trying to eat.” He deadpanned making everyone laugh and Cheryl blush as she continued to look down. Toni punched him in the shoulder. “You’re incorrigible.” Was all she could come up with.  
The second time something was said to her was vixens practice. “Toni? What’s up with you, we’ve been waiting for you to say something for ten minutes.” Betty said waving a hand in her face. She snapped out of it putting on her hbic face. “Nothing, 5 laps, 20 squats, and lunges across the gym, that’s just the warm up ladies, get moving!” She said clapping as she started running. She just did that to get the attention off of her. Damn Cheryl and her amazing self.  
The last time something was said to her was on their break. “I know why you’ve been zoning out.” Betty said nudging her shoulder. “Which is?” She said before drinking her water. “Your date last night? Tell me about it!” Betty said excitedly slapping her arm repeatedly. “That’s gonna have to wait till a girls night, back to work ladies!” She said getting up. Finishing out practice and showering in the locker room. When she got dressed she just put her hair in a ponytail and put on some jeans with a black tank top and put on Cheryl’s flannel that was given to her the night before.  
When she got to the Andrews, she went straight to the garage. When she walked up Cheryl was wiping her face with her white tank top exposing her abs. Toni froze, Cheryl was so hot. “Oh, hey, how was practice?” Cheryl walked up kissing her on the cheek. Toni pulled her back and kissed her on the mouth moaning when Cheryl deepened it. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl’s neck and Cheryl’s went around her waist pulling her against her. Toni pulled away, leaning up to whisper in Cheryl’s ear, “I’ve been think about you all day, I want you so bad.” Instead of replying Cheryl kisses Toni harder this time picking Toni up and laying her on the hood of Veronica’s car. Toni deepens the kiss grabbing Cheryl by the back of her neck.   
“Hey Cher-oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Veronica and Archie had walked in, Cheryl and Toni rush to fix themselves. “So, What’s up?” Cheryl asks, trying to be casual and Toni looks at her like she just grew a second head. “I was just going to see if you were done with Ronnie’s car?” Archie said also trying to play it cool and Veronica rolled her eyes. “Seriously? On my car? You guys are so washing that.” Cheryl was still trying to act casual. “What? I was just teaching her how to change a tire.” Veronica rose an eyebrow and smirked. “If that’s how you change a tire then you can teach me anytime.” Veronica winked and Toni glared. “Anyways, it is done and we will wash it and thanks for the offer but I’m good Veronica.” Cheryl said, clearing the air. “Relax, im joking, seriously though, wash my car.” With that they walked away.  
“So, changing a tire?” Toni said and Cheryl cleared her throat and nodded. Cheryl popped the trunk pulling out the spare tire and jack. “So, the first thing you want to do is put the jack here and you’re going to take this metal piece with the hook and put it here and then you stick this through this and wind it this way and it’s going to raise it up.” Toni just looked at her, “Wait, you want me to actually change a tire?” Cheryl looked at her dumbfounded. “Yes? I thought you wanted to?” Toni laughed, “God no, I just wanted to watch you be all hot and stuff.” She bit her lip playing with the hem of Cheryl’s shirt. “I’m not going to change a tire for fun, Princess.” Cheryl laughed putting the jack and the tire back into the trunk. Toni huffs, “Fine, I guess we should take the car to get a wash.” Cheryl nods and hops in the drivers seat.  
“So, that was a heck of a hello.” She said reversing out of the garage. “I couldn’t help it, I haven’t kissed you since last night.” Toni says, grabbing Cheryl’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I’ve never really kissed anyone.” Cheryl confesses squeezing Toni’s hand. “What about Archie?” Toni laughs and Cheryl grimaces. “That really doesn’t count.” She smiles as she hears Toni laugh again, she really likes that sound. “You’re a really good kisser, best I’ve ever had.” Cheryl laughs this time. “That’s nice of you but I highly doubt that.” Toni just shakes her head even though Cheryl is looking at the road. “It’s true, all the people I’ve kissed have been so sloppy and they shoved their tongue in my mouth.” Cheryl grimaces again, “That’s really gross.” Toni just nods and they finally pull into the car wash, Cheryl pays and they drive in.  
“I really like you Toni, and I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I don’t want you to think that you have to give me anything.” Cheryl says once they’re in the car wash, looking at Toni. There it is again, Cheryl melting Toni’s heart. “That’s so sweet but I’ll let you know if I don’t want to do anything, Red.” Toni grins and kisses Cheryl softly. “Do you want to hang out after school tomorrow? We could make out, my parents won’t be home for a while.” Toni asks, rubbing Cheryl’s thigh and Cheryl bit her lip, sighing. “I can’t, I offered to work for Fred after school, you can come with Veronica and Betty to bring us dinner though.” Toni pouted, “Then we can’t make out.” Cheryl laughed. “Honestly? I’ll take what I can get.” They pull out of the car wash and head back to the Andrews place.  
“Your car is washed.” Toni said as the walked in plopping beside her and Archie on the couch. Cheryl sat in the recliner adjacent to them. “That’s the last time I ask you for a check up, Blossom.” Cheryl just shrugs. “I’m about to shower since I’m sweaty and gross.” Cheryl stands up. “Well, I should be heading home anyways but Toni, you’re coming over this weekend.” Veronica walked out as Toni nodded, standing up herself. “I should probably head out too, I need to spend time with my parents.” Cheryl walks her out, grabbing her hand.  
“I really don’t like leaving you.” Toni said, leaning on her bike and pulling Cheryl by her tank top. “Me either but I’m in desperate need of a shower and you should really hang out with your parents.” Cheryl says putting her hands on Toni’s hips. “I know, I’ll text you when I get home?” Cheryl nods leaning in and kissing her slowly. “Drive safe, I’ll call you before bed.” Toni nods, getting on her bike and putting on her helmet and leaves.  
“So, you guys done it yet?” Archie said, they were playing video games and Fred had gone to bed. “No? We’re taking it slow.” Cheryl says as she fends off zombies. “Sure looked liked it when me and Ronnie walked in earlier.” Archie said smirking. “It’s so hard honestly, pun intended.” Archie laughs, “Why take it slow if you don’t want to? She obviously wants to bang you.” Cheryl punched him. “That’s not all it’s about dude, I like her, I want her to know I want more than just sex.” Archie rolled his eyes. “You’re such a girl, she obviously knows you want more than that it’s been a little over two months man. Ask her out again and seal the deal.” Archie said as he ended the game. “I’m going to bed, call your girl.” Cheryl just shrugs, making her way to the front porch for privacy.  
Toni is sitting with her parents having dinner. “So, Cheryl?” Toni just continues eating her food. “What about her, dad?” She asks in a bored tone. “When can we meet her?” Toni raises an eyebrow. “You want to meet her?” Her mom just chuckles as her dad looks at her shocked. “Yes? I mean, I better, she’s dating my favorite kid.” Toni rolls her eyes, laughing. “I’m your only kid, when do you want to meet her.” She sighs, not being about to tell her parents no. “Tomorrow night, for dinner.” Before Toni can protest her mom cuts in. “I’m not cooking tomorrow, babe.” Her dad sulks a little. “Fine, we’ll just all go to pops, I guess if a fight breaks out we’ll have to do it in the parking lot.” He was obviously joking. “Cheryl is working for Fred tomorrow evening, she can’t.” Her parents looked confused. “Why? She’s rich, she just got emancipated last week.” Toni was so going to have to have a talk with Cheryl later. “I don’t know, I didn’t ask.” Toni says in confusion. “Just let us know when she’s free.” Toni nods.  
“Hey, Princess.” Toni was laying on her bed, looking at her ceiling when Cheryl called. “You’re emancipated?” Toni asked, she’s pretty upfront with things. “Uhh, I am?” Cheryl decided to play dumb. “Cheryl.” Toni wasn’t having it. “Okay, so like, hear me out, I didn’t know how to tell you and like I don’t even know what to do with all my money and my parents are going to prison for a long time so like I don’t really know what’s going on or what I’m doing.” Cheryl said, a bit anxiously, she hated upsetting Toni. “You could’ve just told me, I had to find out from my parents.” Toni said glaring at her ceiling. “Let me make it up to you by taking you out this weekend?” Cheryl said, fidgeting with the strings of her sweatpants. “Cheryl, no, I’m really upset with you, you can’t keep important things from me if you wanna be with me, so, call back when you can learn to open up to me and trust me.” Toni hung up with that.   
Toni cried herself to sleep that night and Cheryl pondered on how to fix things. Until she found the perfect solution. She didn’t even sleep at all that night, too busy planning. She knew one thing though, Toni was going to love this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varchie,beronica, jarchie, sweet pea and Veronica, Reggie And Veronica, barchie or bughead? What character ships you guys wanna see?


	8. Chapter 8

Toni was pissed. She didn’t sleep at all, Cheryl hurt her feelings, and she was horny as fuck. Cheryl left her hot and heavy so many times and honestly, she was so angry she could fuck Cheryl. Mainly because her hormones were out the flipping roof. She stormed her way through school, insulting everyone in her path and give the occasional freshman a push. She went through half the day like this. Cheryl hadn’t even tried to apologize or even look at her and that just pissed her off even more. She practically threw her books in her locker and slammed her locker door shut and headed to lunch. She slammed her lunch tray on the table where everyone but Cheryl was sat. Not that Toni cared or even noticed, she so did not. “Damn Tiny, what crawled up your ass?” Sweetpea said stuffing his face with fries. “Fuck off, sweet piss.” She replied angrily as he just laughed. “Someone needs to get laid.” Veronica said in a sing song voice. Toni just rolled her eye, she isn’t in the mood for their bullshit.  
“Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Toni’s head snapped up, hearing Cheryl’s voice. Cheryl was standing on an empty lunch table. “So, I wet my pants at least once a year up until I turned sixteen.” Toni was so confused, people were laughing and Cheryl was blushing but she kept going. “I am still scared of the dark and I have a night light that I carry around everywhere.” Toni saw it but didn’t realize Cheryl was scared of the dark. “Blossom, what the hell are you doing?!” Reggie shouted, all their friends were confused too, none of them knew any of this about Cheryl. “It seems I have been an asshole to someone I really care about, I need to learn how to open up and if it takes embarrassing myself in front of our entire high school then I’d have to say that it is totally worth it for Toni.” Toni melted, no one has ever done anything like this for her. “It seems like my favorite color is red but it is actually blue because that is what color I think Toni looks best in.” Cheryl really hated this, the things we do for women, am I right? “I also used to paint faces on rocks and talk to them like they were real people.” She closed her eyes after she said that, she was so never going to live this down. “I made out with a wall one time to practice kissing.” People were cackling and Toni couldn’t watch this anymore. “Cheryl, please stop, I forgive you!” Cheryl sighed in relief, jumping down from the table grabbing the basket she made for Toni because she remembered Toni telling her when her time of the month was.  
“I know what time it is for you so I got all your favorites.” Toni stood up, hugging Cheryl like she hadn’t seen her in years. “Thank you so much, that was so sweet of you, but I don’t have my period anymore, I’ll explain later.” Toni kissed her cheek and Cheryl nodded and rubbed the back of her neck, she was so fucking embarrassed. “You could’ve stopped me earlier you know?” Toni just smirked. “Where’s the fun in that?” She grabbed Cheryl’s hand leading her back to the table as their friends were whistling and clapping. “I think you’re the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Archie said chuckling. “No, she’s just whipped.” Fangs said as Sweetpea made a whipping noise. “Yeah, it was lowkey kind of sweet though.” Betty said sending a reassuring smile to Cheryl. “I have to say, I knew you had experience before kissing Toni, just didn’t realize it was with a wall.” Reggie said laughing. “Ha ha, are we done yet? We’ve all done dumb things for girls so just drop it.” Cheryl was already annoyed but Toni was happy and she laughed at all the jabs that came Cheryls way but she also defended Cheryl and tried her best to hide her laughing for Cheryl’s sake. That’s when Cheryl realized she was ready for this girl to be her girlfriend.  
Toni thinks that she’s already falling for Cheryl. She knew the only people with enough balls to bully Cheryl were their friends and their friends thankfully knew Cheryl’s limits. Toni also knew that Cheryl was one of the most amazing people she has ever met. They parted after school with a kiss as Cheryl promised to meet Toni’s parents that weekend and then take her up to the mall. Toni went home and freshened up after doing some homework. She hopped on her bike heading to meet up with Veronica and Betty to pick up dinner for Cheryl and the guys. “So, that was quite the stunt Cheryl pulled at lunch today.” Veronica said, smirking. They were currently waiting for their pizza order. “I know, good golly miss holly is she amazing.” Betty and Veronica both laughed a little at that statement. “I think Cheryl is rubbing off on you.” Betty says smirking. “She wishes Cheryl would rub one off on her.” Veronica says laughing at her own joke as Toni flips her off and Betty slaps her arm. “Why are you always so crass Ronnie? We’ve talked about this.” Betty says pouting at her and Veronica just sighs and rolls her eyes and it honestly one of the weirdest things Toni has ever seen. She stores it in the back of her mind to talk to Cheryl about.  
“Fine, anyways, you never told us about your date?” She asks changing the subject. “It was honestly super sweet, we watched scary movies and ate my favorite foods and then we made out and I’m not sure what wall she practiced kissing with but it definitely did her some favors.” Toni sighs dreamily and Betty smiles and the slaps Veronica’s thigh for fake gagging. Then their food comes out and they head over to the job site. It’s an empty building they’re remodeling. Once Toni sees Cheryl, she stops dead in her tracks, Cheryl was slinging a sledge hammer into a wall while wearing a white tank top, jeans and work boots. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her muscles were rippling and suddenly she was wishing Cheryl was banging her rather than that wall. Veronica dead legs her and she falls to the ground. “A picture lasts longer.” She says smirking and Toni just glares at her from the ground. “Fuck you, Lodge, I’m so going to get you back.” Then a pale hand comes into Toni’s view and she looks up to find Cheryl who’s smiling at her. “Heard you might need some assistance, pretty sure you just fell for me.” Toni laughs, not because of the joke but because Cheryl is so cute and she’s laughing like she just told the best joke in the world. Toni grabs her hand and Cheryl winces. “I forgot, I have blisters, working is odd but surprisingly fun.” She says as the climb the stairs following their friends to the roof.  
“Can I ask you something?” Cheryl just nods. “Anything.” Toni smiles softly at her. “Why work if you’re filthy stinking rich?” She asks as they get to the rooftop with their friends. “Cheryl’s rich?” Reggie asks and the groups eyes widen as Cheryl starts making a plastic plate full of pizza. “Yeah, I wasn’t going to tell anyone, it isn’t a big deal.” She says as she grabs a soda and sits on the edge of the roof, the others following suit. “It is a big deal, you literally have a shit ton of money.” Sweet Pea says. “Language, and yeah I do, but it’s my parents.” Toni gets it, she knows Cheryl, and she just places a hand on her thigh, a silent promise that they’ll finish this conversation alone. “So, where’s Fred?” Toni changes the subject and Cheryl smiles gratefully and in that moment Toni sees it, the whole future they can build together. With a house and marriage and kids and honestly, she couldn’t think of a better way to spend her life. “He went home after we all insisted we had it and he needed rest.” Jughead said, breaking them out of their moment and it felt like ice cold water had been dumped on Toni. Toni stayed watching Cheryl work while Betty and Veronica headed out. Watching Cheryl work was just making her more horny though. It was nine when they decided to call it, Cheryl looked tired so Toni offered to drive. When the guys found out Toni was driving their eyes practically widened, Toni just rolled her eyes, she’d ask them about it later. She has started driving like Cheryl, and sometimes she said weird sayings like Cheryl would, honestly, the girl was rubbing off on her. She wouldn’t admit that to anyone else though. “Thank you for driving me home, TT, I’m sure Fred wouldn’t mind you staying if you don’t want to drive home.” Cheryl said, reclining her seat. “I’ll have to ask my parents.” Toni didn’t pull her eyes off the road. “That’s fine, I have some clothes for you to sleep in and Archie is staying with Jughead, so you could have the bed.” Toni reached over grabbing Cheryl’s hand. “Babe, I wouldn’t make you sleep on the floor, we’ve slept in the same bed plenty of times.” Cheryl nods, squeezing Toni’s hand. “I like it when you do that.” Toni looks at the road, confused. “Do what?” Cheryl sits up as they pull into the drive way and park. “Call me babe.” Cheryl says as Toni turns to look at her, biting her lip. Cheryl kissed her softly and exited the vehicle leaving Toni dumbfounded. Toni texted her parents getting permission to stay. Her parents weren’t very strict, they trusted her and they knew Fred was here. Toni walks in the house, it’s dimly lit so she assumes Fred is asleep. She can’t find Cheryl so she assumes she is showering. She decides to go through Cheryl’s drawers, trying to find something to sleep in. As she is going through the drawer she finds a weird cylinder thing. Once she pulls it out she realizes what it is. It’s a fuck toy. Toni shivers suddenly very jealous of a toy. “So, I didn’t realize you’d be snooping through my drawers or I would’ve hid that better.” Toni jumps, dropping the toy and turning around to find Cheryl in light blue boxers and a new white tank top and her wet hair down over her shoulders. She looks super embarrassed. “So, you need clothes?” Toni just nods and Cheryl picks up the toy and pulls out her favorite pair of red boxers and a plain black shirt. “This is the best I can do, you can change in the bathroom.” Toni changes and comes back finding Cheryl laying in bed playing on her phone. “So, I don’t have a period anymore.” Toni says and Cheryl drops her phone on her face. “W-why?” She asks sitting up as Toni comes to sit beside her. “It’s my birth control, they give me shots instead of pills now.” Cheryl just nods. “Now that that’s out of the way, when did you get that toy?” Toni asks, mainly curious, partially turned on. “Last week, I just wanted to try something new and practice, because you know my parents would never let me living in their house.” She was looking down, picking at the sheet. “I have a vibrator.” Cheryl’s mouth went dry. “If you ever want to get to sleep we’re going to have to quit talking about this.” Her eyes were so dark and Toni ignores her statement completely as she straddles her. “I have a dildo too, it sticks to my shower wall and I fuck it when I’m thinking of you.” She whispers hotly in Cheryl’s ear, grinding down into Cheryl as she leans back taking Toni with her. “I think about you making me your slut and fucking me like the fucking slut I am.” Cheryl moans and Toni can feel her hard dick as she grinds down into it. All the sudden Toni rolls off abruptly. “I’m going to bed, night Cher.” Cheryl is shook, she couldn’t tell you what the fuck just happened but she is stressed. Toni wants to get her to explode and fuck her hard and she’s hoping this will push her over the edge. Cheryl has a lot of self control though. “Goodnight TT.” It came out raspy and low but she sounded so hot to Toni. Toni was torturing herself but she had to stay strong. Toni was determined to get her to break first. Cheryl wouldn’t know what hit her.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheryl didn’t feel like doing today. It was Friday and she was supposed to meet Toni’s parents but she’s super sad. For some odd reason she can’t get Jason off her mind. He loved Fridays. Toni reminded her so much of Jason. They were both protective and caring and they were fearless and impulsive. Cheryl was almost the complete opposite. She’s beginning to think she’s in love with Toni. She wishes Jason could’ve met her. Jason taught her nearly everything she knows and she wishes he was still here.  
She skipped school, her phone is blowing up but she’s back at Thistlehouse. She’s in his room, her mother never let her in here, she always claimed Cheryl didn’t have the right to grieve because she killed him. She knew she’d have to answer her phone soon, Toni was probably worried, but she was too sad to move honestly. She decided to answer her phone for Toni’s peace of mind. The phone barely even rang before she heard “Where are you? Are you okay?” She sighed trying to keep her voice calm. “Yeah, I’m fine, I’m at Thistlehouse.” It came out drained and monotone. “I’m on my way.” Cheryl widened her eyes. “What no-“ Toni had already hung up.  
Cheryl just sighed and played the song. It was the song he always sang to make Cheryl laugh. She kept it on repeat most nights when he died. It was such a happy song that it was almost amusing to Toni when she walked in to fine Cheryl sobbing to it. “Pocket full of Sunshine?” Toni asked as she sat beside Cheryl and hugged her. “He used to dance and sing to it all t-the time.” She said crying. Then Toni finally realized what was wrong and where they were. So, they sat there in silence, listening to this song on repeat as Cheryl cried and Toni held her.  
“Have you ever tried dancing and singing to it?” Toni asked once she calmed down. “N-no, he was a lot like you, you know, so impulsive and he’d sing and dance anywhere, this was his go to song, I u-used to laugh so hard.” Tears were still coming down her face but she still chuckled at the memories. “Let’s do it then.” Toni said pulling Cheryl up. “Do what?” She said reluctantly getting up. “Sing and dance with him, like he’s here.” Cheryl smiled but shook her head sadly. “Toni, he isn’t here.” Toni shook her head.“I know, but let’s pretend he is, this song is a part of him, it’ll make you feel better, I promise.”  
For the first time ever, Cheryl felt free. Here she was singing and dancing with a girl she was falling in love with to Jason’s favorite song and she’s never felt this close to either of them until this moment. Her and Toni landed on the floor with big smiles and Cheryl still had tears coming down her face as she looked at Toni. Toni had never looked prettier. She had a relaxed smile as she was looking at the ceiling and she was holding Cheryl’s hand.  
“Thank you.” Cheryl said as Toni made eye contact. “It was no big deal, I was glad I could meet your brother even if it had to be through a song.” Cheryl moved closer to Toni, overcome with a lot of emotions. “Will you be my girlfriend?” And suddenly it didn’t matter that Cheryl had ugly cried in front of her and got snot on her favorite shirt cause Toni’s heart still stopped and her eyes filled with adoration. “I would love to, Cheryl.” She said pulling her into a soft, loving kiss. Cheryl was still sad about her brother but Toni made the pain more bearable.  
“What do you say we go get some food?” Toni asked and Cheryl nodded but laughed as Toni ran downstairs. She kissed her fingertips and rubbed them along Jason’s picture, “I love you.” She whispered and then she disappeared downstairs to go after Toni. They ended up at Pops and they ate in comfortable silence. They were skipping school but they didn’t care. Until they saw sheriff Keller walk in, Cheryl’s eyes widened, “So, we really need to get out of here, don’t turn around yet, I’m gonna pay the bill and then we’re going to make a run for it.” Toni just nods as Cheryl pays the bill. They slowly get up until they realize he sees them. Toni takes off grabbing Cheryl’s hand.  
They duck into the backseat of Cheryl’s car, knowing he wasn’t really following them and he probably wouldn’t come looking. They find themselves laughing with Cheryl on top of Toni laying in the backseat. “You’re really beautiful.” Cheryl said as the laughter died down. Toni wordlessly kisses Cheryl. Cheryl deepens it grazing her tongue across Toni’s bottom lip as she props her arms up on either side of Toni’s head. Toni allowed her access and began canting her hips up into Cheryl. Cheryl groaned as she started grinding back. Toni pushed Cheryl back gently, “We have to go back to school and I refuse to have sex in the backseat of a car.” Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes Princess, forgot I was dealing with royalty.” Toni smirks, “Forget it again and I’ll be forced to behead you.” Cheryl laughs hopping in the drivers seat as Toni opts to stay in the back. “So, I’m your chauffeur now?” Cheryl says in a joking manner while glancing at Toni in the rear view mirror. “Of sorts.” Toni says sliding behind Cheryl. “What do you mean?” Cheryl rose and eyebrow not looking away from the road. “I mean-“ Toni started as she leaned up to Cheryl ear. “You can take me anywhere but instead of riding a car I’d rather ride your dick.” She said biting her ear and Cheryl practically slammed on the breaks unintentionally and glared at Toni as she laughed. “I’m driving, put on your seatbelt and sit back.” Toni just raised her hands smirking before doing what she was told. Toni teased Cheryl all damn day and Cheryl was so frustrated. Toni went from whispering inappropriate things in her ear to rubbing on her thigh and now she convinced Cheryl to stay and watch the Vixens practice. Cheryl wasn’t stupid, she knew what Toni was doing. However, their first time was going to be slow, Cheryl honestly had been practicing tons on killing her boners and not cumming too fast cause she wouldn’t be able to handle that kind of embarrassment. She knew what to do, sort of. She had an idea. She wasn’t scared but she was nervous. After practice Cheryl waited by the door for Toni. One of the vixens stopped to talk to her, “Hey, Cheryl right?” She just nodded. “You know, I’m free tonight if you want to hang out?” Cheryl was just confused, she really didn’t know the girl’s name. “Uhh, sorry, I have to meet my girlfriend’s parents.” The girl just nodded. “We could hang out some other time then?” Cheryl felt really uncomfortable. “Sorry, I’ll probably be with my girlfriend or friends.” The girl was persistent, she’d giver her that. “Wha-“ She was interrupted by Toni. “Ginger, desperation looks good on no one, go find someone else’s girlfriend to disgust with your futile advances.” Toni said using her HBIC voice. Ginger stormed off while Cheryl debated on her next words as she grabbed Toni’s bag from her. “Ginger seems nice.” Toni glares, “Try again.” Cheryl laughs and it causes Toni to laugh. “You know you have nothing to worry about right?” Cheryl says getting to her car. “I know and I trust you but it’s just so fun screwing with people I can’t help it.” Toni smiles getting in as Cheryl opens her car door. Once they arrive at Toni’s Cheryl grabs her bag and looks at the well-kept trailer. Once they walk in they were greeted by Toni’s parents. “Sheriff Keller called, he saw you two at pops.” Toni’s dad said glaring as Cheryl felt her heart drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been MIA, work has been kicking my ass, I will be uploading more soon though


	10. Chapter 10

Cheryl knew the importance of Toni and her relationship with her parents. They played big roles in her life and Cheryl valued them even though she didn’t know them. She carried a huge amount of respect for them. She knew it was important for them to like her and if they didn’t she knew she’d have to figure out a way to make them because she refused to affect their relationship with Toni negatively. So, when her father brought up Sheriff Keller her heart dropped. “I-I’m sorry sir, i-it was completely my fault-“ Toni put a hand on her arm smiling. “Dad, you really had to mess with her like that?” Her dad just shrugs, smiling. “Couldn’t help myself. Hi, I’m Jerry, this is my wife Sarah.” He said slapping Cheryl on the back. “We’ve met briefly but I haven’t gotten to really talk to you.” Cheryl just nods, not really knowing what to say, she wasn’t used to the whole friendly parents thing. She was still confused. “Sorry, Toni told us you were having issues with your car so she was coming to get you, Jerry just likes to mess with people.” Sarah states, gesturing for them to follow her to the dinner table. “You aren’t much of a talker are you?” Jerry says running a hand through his salt and pepper hair. Cheryl just shakes her head, she’s not good with grown ups. “Well, how was school?” Sarah says setting down food in front of them. “Pretty good, you wouldn’t believe what Ginger did.” Toni says eating. Cheryl just listens as she sits up and eats elegantly as Jerry looks at her oddly. “What’d she do this time?” Toni goes on her little rant about how she flirted with Cheryl as Cheryl sets her paper towel in her lap and Jerry continues to study her.  
“How was school for you Cheryl?” Jerry asks, still eyeing her. Cheryl’s head snaps up. “Uh, quite well sir.” She wasn’t very good with people. “Why do you eat like that?” He asks, Topaz family was known for their bluntness. Sarah just elbows him. “Jerry, you can’t just ask her why she eats the way she does.” Sarah says as Cheryl shakes her head. “No, it’s fine, I was raised to eat like this, we had a lot of fancy parties and stuff we attended so there’s a certain way we had to eat.” Toni puts a hand on her thigh under the table and Cheryl smiles at her. “So, uh, you know any good dad jokes?” Cheryl says trying to ease the tension as Jerry smiles. “They’re just jokes to me, Toni loves them.” Toni just rolls her eyes. “He’s lying, they aren’t even funny.” Sarah smiles at them. “Toni don’t pick on your dad.” Jerry smiles and Toni looks appalled. “I didn’t even say anything to him.” He glares at her, “I won’t be abused in my own home, young lady.” Toni glares back looking to Cheryl. “Tell them, I didn’t even say anything.” Cheryl just raises her hands and decides to play along with them. “I don’t know, seems like a whole lot of abuse going on to me.” Toni just rolls her eyes. “You’re all ridiculous.” Her father cracks a grin. “Ridiculously amazing.” Toni rolls her eyes again. “You keep rolling your eyes like that and they’re going to get stuck.” Her mom says as Cheryl decides to jump in, getting more comfortable. “And EYE will not help you.” She says pointing to her eye as Jerry laughs and Toni smiles at how dorky they’re being. “Alright, that is a pun of approval for me, she’s already ten times better than that Chuck guy you brought home.” Cheryl just raised an eyebrow. “Chuck Clayton?” Sarah nods, “Jerry was super offended cause he didn’t laugh at his jokes.” Cheryl smiles a little. “Can’t believe that, honestly.” Jerry just shakes his head. “I know right? That guy deserves to be PUN-ished.” Cheryl laughed, she loved dad jokes, Toni had no doubt they would get along.  
After dinner and Cheryl insisting on washing dishes they headed to Toni’s room, leaving the door open. Toni’s room was exactly what Cheryl expected, grey with photos everywhere and a plain white bed frame and dresser with a grey comforter on her twin sized bed. Cheryl loved it. “So, what time you coming to pick me up tomorrow?” Toni said laying on her bed. “What time would you like to be picked up?” Toni sighed as Cheryl sat next to her. “I’m gonna say twelve but knowing me i’ll Be ready at two.” Cheryl rolled her eyes playfully. “That didn’t answer my question, Princess.” Toni closed her eyes nearly falling asleep. “Twelve, Red, my parents are working tomorrow so I’ll be alone.” Cheryl just looked at her, kissed her forehead and got up. “Lock your doors then, I’m heading home.” Toni grabs her hand, pulling her back down for a slow peck. “Text me when you get home, babe.” Cheryl stood back up after agreeing. “Leaving?” Sarah asks as Jerry looks over. “Yes ma’am, thank you for having me for dinner.” Cheryl says heading for the door. “Anytime sweetie, drive safe.”  
Cheryl showed up the next day in a blue flannel on top of a white shirt with jeans and blue vans. She knocked bouncing on the balls of her feet and she nearly fell over when Toni opened the door in a towel. “Hey Red, you look good today.” Toni said stepping to the side allowing Cheryl in. “I see you aren’t ready.” Cheryl says avoiding eye contact. “Nope, but I'm in no rush.” She says as Cheryl follows her to her room. “You never gave me a proper greeting, Miss Blossom.” Toni said as Cheryl sat on the bed. “Maybe because you’re in nothing but a towel.” Cheryl says as Toni leans down for a kiss and deepens it as she straddles her. Cheryl pulls away. “This isn’t a good idea.” She says leaning her forehead against Toni’s. “Why’s that?” Cheryls sighs trying to avoid thinking about how little Toni is wearing. “Because, it’s making it hard, no pun intended, to keep my self in control.” Toni giggles pushing her onto the mattress slowly. “Then lose control.” Cheryl hesitates before asking, “Are you sure?” Toni nods. “We’re both sober and if you’re ready then I don’t see why not.” Cheryl nods as she kisses Toni slowly. Cheryl deepens it as she tentatively grabs Toni by the hips as Toni starts to grind down. Cheryl groans out of frustration when she can’t feel it. “Cheryl” Toni moans, “Get up, dude.” Cheryl sat up breathing heavily as she looks at Archie and she’s heavily confused and very disappointed. “Screw you, man.” Cheryl says groaning into her pillow after she sees an amused look on his face. “Your phone is blowing up.” He says as he starts putting on clothes. Cheryl grabs her phone to see a shit ton of messages from Toni so instead of reading them she calls her. “Hey babe, what’s up?” Cheryl says as soon as Toni answers. “Don’t go online, and don’t read anything anyone has sent you, okay?” Toni says sounding panicked. “Why? What’s wrong?” Cheryl says tossing on her glasses and a white shirt. “Just come over and I’ll explain.” Cheryl just nods. “I’m about to leave the house. She tosses on her grey slip on vans after putting on her socks that go to the middle of her shins. She quickly brushed her teeth and grabs her wallet, keys, and phone before heading to her car, not realizing she forgot pants. She showed up to Toni’s running out of her car nearly falling up the steps. She started banging on the door and nearly hit Toni in the face when it abruptly opened. “Are you okay? I came as fast as I could and I didn’t look at my phone.” She said walking right past Toni who was trying not to laugh at her girlfriends appearance but decided she would hold off on talking about that till after their conversation. “Chuck Clayton posted something.” Toni said, sitting on the couch beside Cheryl. “And?” Surely Toni didn’t freak out over something like that. “It was about me, talking about how we slept together and you were getting his sloppy seconds and how I was a slut.” Cheryl’s fists balled at her sides as she kept her face stoic. “I’m sorry, if you’re mad at me and you wanna break up then I understand.” Toni said apprehensively. She thought Cheryl was angry with her but boy was she wrong. “No, Toni, no man should ever be so disrespectful to a woman for literally no reason. You aren’t a virgin, I knew that getting into this, but you weren’t with me when you slept with him and for him to not only betray your trust but disrespect you like that makes me so angry.” Cheryl’s face had softened and she had grabbed Toni’s hand. Toni immediately relaxed, thankful Cheryl was being so understanding. “I just wanted you to hear it from me, I wanted to make it clear that I’m with you and I don’t want anyone else.” Cheryl kisses her before standing up. “I’m going to kick his booty.” Toni smiled in adoration. “Babe, you aren’t wearing pants.” Cheryl looked down and saw her blue boxers and started blushing. “You know, I didn’t realize you wore such long socks.” Toni said laughing, Cheryl just rolled her eyes. “Okay, first, we’re heading to my house to put on pants then I’m going to kick his booty.” Toni stood up, “You can say ass Cheryl, and there’s no need to fight with him, it’s fine.” Cheryl looked at Toni in shock. “He publicly humiliated you, that’s not fine, and I’m not cussing, no need for it.” Cheryl finally got a good look at Toni, her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing plaid pajama pants and a grey hoodie and it made Cheryl’s breath catch. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” Toni just smiles, pulling Cheryl by her waist and kissing her. “Really babe, don’t fight, I don’t want you getting hurt or in trouble.” Cheryl sighs, “I can’t just leave it be, you’re my lady, I must defend you.” She wraps her arms around Toni. “Well, you could at least wait and calm down.” Cheryl leans her forehead against Toni’s. “I can’t believe I forgot my pants.” Toni just chuckles. “Well, we could take advantage of it.” She says smirking, Cheryl’s eyes widen. “I-I think I’ll be back at 12 considering it’s 8.” Toni frowns, ”Why don’t you wanna have sex with me?” Cheryl feels her heart fall. “I do, I’m just scared, I’ve never done that before and I don’t know what I’m doing honestly.” Toni softens, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think of it like that.” Cheryl grabs her stuff before turning around. “It’s not that I’m not ready, I’m just apprehensive.” Toni walked towards her, hugging her. “Nothing to be worried about, it’s just me and we’ll take it slow, okay?” Cheryl wraps her arms around her shoulders. “I’m going to put on pants and then I’m going to find Kevin Keller.” Toni looks up to Cheryl in confusion. “Why Kevin Keller?” Cheryl started rubbing her hand up and down. “Cause I’ve got to find Chuck Clayton somehow.” Toni shook her head. “Don’t go alone.” Cheryl smiled, “I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was gonna upload yesterday but me and half my family got caught in a flash fire and nearly died so I was a bit traumatized but we’re all fine. I wrote this in my underwear while eating a cup of icing and if that doesn’t describe college like idk what does. Lol, if you guys have anything you wanna see happen let me know!


	11. Chapter 11

So, here’s the thing, Toni didn’t actually believe Cheryl was going to go and fight Chuck. Toni figured she’d put on pants and realize how ridiculous it was for her to do that. She showered and got ready and she had just finished her make up when Veronica called. “Hello?” Veronica was supposed to be hanging out with Betty today at Betty’s house. “What the fuck did you say to Cheryl?” Veronica said heatedly. “What do you mean?”  
“I MEAN she’s currently on some kind of power trip trying to defend your honor.” Toni’s eyes widened. “Where is she? What is she doing?” Veronica sighed impatiently. “Archie’s currently, he’s trying to keep her away from her archery stuff at the moment and I’m not sure how much longer he can stall her, she’s also not wearing pants?” Toni could hear Betty giggling in the background. “I’ll be right over.” When she showed up she wasn’t sure what she was expecting to se but it wasn’t this. Archie and Cheryl were fighting with foam swords, both in their underwear and Cheryl in her knee high socks as Betty and Veronica watched on in amusement in the Andrew’s backyard. Toni sighs as she walks up. “How long have they been doing this?” She asks her friends as they look at each other in a weird way before Betty answers. “About 10 minutes, they do this every time they disagree on something.” Veronica nods in agreement. “Cheryl!” Toni yells to her. Cheryl looks at her and while she’s distracted Archie stabs her. “I won!” He says jumping up and down as Cheryl groans. “Really Toni? I was so close.” Archie just sticks his tongue out causing Cheryl to tackle him. “You honestly just gotta let them fight it out.” Betty said and Veronica agreed. “It’s like an ego thing, you’re dating a big child.” Toni just rolled her eyes but couldn’t help but admire her girlfriend’s antics. Cheryl finally pinned Archie down. “Say it!” She said as he struggled. “Fine, uncle!” Archie said loudly and Cheryl rolled off him throwing her hands up in victory. “I won, Toni!” “I see that, what exactly are you guys fighting for?” She asks as Cheryl walks up to them with Archie sulking behind her. “Whether or not I should fight Chuck, now all we have to do is put on pants.” Toni looked at Cheryl as she grabbed her glasses from Betty, her hair was a mess and she had grass stains on her shirt but she looked so happy. “Cheryl, you can’t fight him.” Her smile dropped as she looked at Toni in confusion. “Why?” Toni felt terrible. “Look babe, I thought you were going to come home and realize how ridiculous it sounded and you weren’t going to do it.” Their friends had walked away by now. “It’s not ridiculous, he’s an asshole who isn’t going to get away with this and there’s nothing you can say to change my mind.” Toni raised an eyebrow. “What if you get arrested or hurt? You have to think these things through Cheryl.” Toni said crossing her arms. “I have thought it through and you’re worth it.” Cheryl said throwing her hands out to the side. Toni softened, “How about, you go up and shower and get dressed and we just hang out for the day and you can TALK to Chuck on Monday?” They stared at each other for a while before Cheryl’s shoulders relaxed. “Fine, but I want a kiss first, I didn’t fight Archie for nothing.” Toni drops her arms wrapping them around Cheryl’s waist as she pulls her closer. “Maybe after you shower.” She says and the walks away, heading to Betty’s house next door and leaving a baffled Cheryl behind. Once Cheryl was showered and change into dark blue skinny jeans, a white and blue baseball long sleeve shirt with three buttons, and her grey slip on vans. She headed over to Betty’s and met them up in her room. “You ready to go?” She asked leaning on the doorframe as she watched Toni laying upside down on the bed. “Been waiting on you woman.” She said gracefully flipping off the bed and slipping into her shoes. They said their goodbyes and hopped in the car. “What’s going on between Betty and Veronica?” Toni asks as she grabs Cheryl’s hand. “They’ve had the hots for each other since they met, they just haven’t sacked up and asked each other out yet.” She said absentmindedly. “I hope they get together soon.” Toni said smiling. “You and me both but it’s been 2 years, I’ve almost lost all hope.” Cheryl chuckles as they pull into the mall. “I think they’ll figure it out.” They walk in the mall and just walk around, talking for a bit. Toni finally sees the store she was looking for and pulls an apprehensive Cheryl inside. “Toni, what are we doing in here?” Cheryl says covering her eyes. “I need some new bras, have you never been in here?” Toni questions looking through the different colors of lingerie. “N-no, I have a tailor.” Cheryl decides to stick to looking at the ground as Toni drops her hand. “A tailor?” To I asks surprised as she picks up a few different colors. “Why are you surprised?” Cheryl asks as Toni heads to the changing room. “I don’t know honestly, it makes sense though.” Cheryl stops in the waiting room as Toni looks at her in confusion. “What are you doing?” She asks raising an eyebrow. “Uhh, waiting?” Cheryl said like it was obvious, she never went in with Veronica or Betty. “Considering you’re going to be the only one seeing them besides me then I’m going to need your opinion.” Toni said pulling Cheryl in. “I’m going to be seeing them?” Cheryl asks in awe as if she just realized. “Duh, we’re going to have sex eventually.” Toni said whipping off her shirt as Cheryl looked elsewhere. Toni chuckled a little. First thing she tried on was a light blue colored lace bra. “What about this? I wasn’t sure how this would match with my skin color or hair, I’m not sure if I like it.” Toni asks looking at Cheryl after she checked herself out in the mirror. Cheryl honestly doesn’t know much about fashion but Toni looks good in anything. “I-I, uh, yeah, sure.” Cheryl didn’t know what she was saying, how was she supposed to formulate a sentence. “That didn’t answer my question.” Toni said chuckling. “I don’t know babe, you’ll always look good shirtless to me.” Cheryl said, crossing her legs and hunching over to hide her growing erection. Toni just sighed. “White looks good with my skin tone, I’m going to text Veronica.” Toni said as she pulled out her phone not caring to cover herself. Cheryl bit her lip, Toni was so hot. Toni seemed to have made a decision cause she whippe the bra off to try on the white one. “I’m definitely going with this color, I just have to make sure it fits right and then we can go.” Toni says and Cheryl honestly isn’t listening. Toni is so amazingly beautiful that Cheryl could literally die. Toni saw how Cheryl was looking at her and as much as it turned her on, they were in public. So she chose to ignore it. Toni changed and she looked at Cheryl confused when Cheryl didn’t get up. “Okay, so, I have to um, readjust my junk.” Toni should’ve known with her incorrect posture what the issue was, she honestly didn’t even realize that it would affect Cheryl like that. “I’m so sorry, Cher, I didn’t even think about that.” Cheryl just shook her head. “You’re all good, I just have to tuck it into my waistband.” Toni nodded, Cheryl must have done this before. “Alright, I’m gonna go pay for these.” Toni said as she picked up a whit thong and headed to the register. Once they finished that, they headed back to Thistlehouse, Cheryl had a dinner made up for them there. After dinner they moved to Cheryl’s old room. “Why don’t you live here if you’re emancipated?” Toni asks as they sit on the bed across from each other. “I don’t like to be alone, it scares me, I’m scared that I’ll end up with all these thoughts that my mother has forced into my head, so I work and I do school work and I hang out with people and you, if I’m constantly moving then I don’t have time to think.” “You have to stop at some point though and you have to deal with that trauma at some point or it’ll build up and come out in other ways.” Toni says. Cheryl nods, “I know but that’s the thing though, isn’t it? I can’t get away from it, I’m going to have to get a therapist and learn how to live with it, and I know that. It’s just a matter of allowing those thoughts in, I don’t want you to see that side of me.” Cheryl says looking down. “I’ll be there though, just like you would for me, relationships weren’t made to be easy, I support you and I’ll be there to hold you on those days or watch you break a lamp or wait for you to open up again once you completely shut down. It’s my job as a girlfriend but a privilege as a woman who is completely in love with you.” Toni confesses unintentionally. “I love you too, you’re like a daisy in a field of roses.” Toni rose and eyebrow at that, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. “Aren’t roses what everyone wants though?” Cheryl smiles back. “Maybe but daisies are different and they have a sort of untouched innocence to them, they’re graceful and bright. I happen to think that I’d choose that one daisie over all the roses any day.” Toni didn’t respond instead she kissed Cheryl passionately. Cheryl kisses back with the same passion. Toni deepens the kiss straddling Cheryl. Cheryl leans back grabbing Toni’s hips as they start to slowly grind into each other. Cheryl slowly brings her hand up Toni’s shirt, gliding her nails up her side. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Toni asks as Cheryl starts kissing down her neck. “Positive, wouldn’t want it to be with anyone else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not in the mood to write smut write now but it will be in the next chapter. I feeling like there was a lot of character build in this chapter, I wanted to show how Toni causes Cheryl to think rationally without controlling her. Also think it’s time for Cheryl to swipe that V card, let me know what you guys think!!


	12. Chapter 12

    Cheryl woke up and it was dark outside. She honestly felt so blissful. They took everything slow and even laughed at themselves a couple of times. She wouldn’t have wanted it to be with anyone else. She felt so close to Toni. “What time is it?” Toni asks groggily cuddling more into Cheryl. They were both naked in her old room. “I’m not sure.” Cheryl wasn’t thinking about anything but Toni at the moment. “Shit, it’s dark, that’s bad.” Toni stated getting up even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

“Why?” Cheryl asked stretching as she went to get out of bed. “Because my parents are probably insanely worried, you better check in with Fred.” Cheryl’s eyes widened as she started to flip out putting her boxers on and her bra. “It’s 10 pm, fuck, my phone is blowing up.” Toni said as she called her mom back. Cheryl was putting on her jeans as she tripped and fell over. Toni would’ve been amused if she wasn’t nervous as fuck. “Yes mom, I know, I’m sorry, I fell asleep after we had dinner, we just watched some movies, I’m really sorry, yes I know, I’ll be home soon, okay, love you, bye.” Cheryl could only hear Toni’s side as she picked up her phone to see multiple text and calls from Fred, she feared for her life.

She called him and he immediately picked up as Toni got dressed. “Cheryl, where have you been? Are you okay?” He asked sounding worried, Cheryl expected him to be upset or angry. “We s-stopped by Thistlehouse for d-dinner, we watched some movies and fell asleep, I’m so sorry Mr Andrews.” Cheryl was trying to keep her cool but she really wanted to cry. “Hey, it’s Fred remember? And it’s okay, we’ll talk about it when you get home, I’m just glad you’re okay, things happen Cheryl just drive safe.” He was so reassuring that Cheryl instantly calmed down. “Yes sir, thank you Fred.”

Cheryl felt arms wrap around her partially naked torso and instantly relax. “No problem Cheryl.” With that she hung up. Cheryl turned around in Toni’s arms hugging her back. “My mom is upset.” Toni said into Cheryl’s chest. “I’m sorry, maybe next time we’ll set alarms on our phones.” Toni chuckled a bit. “Honestly, you keep giving me orgasms like that and I’ll take all the punishments that come my way.” Toni winked after looking up at Cheryl. Cheryl just rolled her eyes smiling a little. “C’mon, we have to finish getting dressed before your parents hate me forever.” Toni just rolled her eyes. Once Cheryl got to Toni’s place she walked her to the door and knocked on it, Toni looked confused.

“Hey Mrs Sarah, I just wanted to apologize for keeping your daughter out and causing you to worry.” Cheryl stated once Toni’s mom answered the door. “It’s alright Cheryl, Toni knows to text us and check in every few hours but thank you for bringing her home safely.” Cheryl nods as Toni walks in waving bye to Cheryl. “You guys have a nice night, again, I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mrs Sarah.” Cheryl says as Toni’s mom just smiles and nods before Cheryl is headed home. Once Cheryl got home, Fred was waiting up for her. “I’m really sorry Fred.” He just shakes his head. “I’m not mad Cheryl. You just worried me, my job is to make sure you’re safe at all times, your job is to check in with me every few hours. It’s just so I know you’re safe and where you are if you end up in some kind of trouble where I need to come get you.” He says calmly as Cheryl just nods.

“I’m really sorry, I just fell asleep and I promise it won’t happen again.” Cheryl stated as Fred smiled. “You’re a good kid, but you will forget again, you know how many times Archie has done this? That boy would forget his head if it wasn’t attached.” They both chuckle. “You're right, he’s a mess, but thank you Fred. I really appreciate all you’ve done for me.” She says and he smiles. “It’s not a problem, however, Archie’s room seems to be getting a little cramped doesn’t it? I’m thinking of adding another room so you both have your privacy.” He says pensively.

“I’m good with whatever, if you do that though, I would like to pay for it.” Normally he would just brush it off but Cheryl looked determined so he just nodded. “Maybe.” He said and that was enough for Cheryl. “Goodnight Fred.” Cheryl made her way up the stairs.

All Sunday Cheryl couldn’t stop thinking about her night with Toni and it’s safe to say that she is harder than a rock and it’s starting to get uncomfortable.

Flashback:

_Toni was writhing beneath her as she had her face buried in her pussy. Toni had on hand in her hair and the other fisting the sheets. “Fuck, Cheryl, That feels so good baby.” Cheryl swirls her tongue around Toni’s clit and sucks at the same time. “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum soon.” Cheryl sticking two fingers in, thrusting in and out at a rapid pace as she takes her other hand and takes Toni’s nipple twisting it. It doesn’t take long after that for Toni to cum. “Holy shit, fuck, Cheryl.” Toni moans out, unable to form a coherent sentence._

_“I thought you were a fucking virgin?” Toni says calming down as Cheryl came up to kiss her, Toni groaning as she tasted herself on Cheryl’s mouth._

* * *

       Cheryl bit her lip at the thought. She was debating on calling Toni, they were hanging out with the group. She decided fuck it and called anyways. “Topaz.” She heard when Toni picked up. “Hey babe.” Cheryl’s voice was a little raspy. “What’s up?” Toni said obliviously. “Just thinking about you.” Cheryl said trying to keep her cool. “Really? I thought we were supposed to hang out with our friends tonight?” Toni asks, making sure. “We are, I just wanted to talk to my girlfriend.” It made Toni smile. “I’ll allow it, did you want me to go find her for you?” She said smirking. “Yes please, I’d hate for her to get jealous of me talking to you.” Cheryl said as they both laughed. “Really though, what are you doing?” Cheryl asks when they stop laughing. “Mom and dad went out for their date night so I’m literally doing nothing, why?” Cheryl bit her lip, debating on embarrassing herself or not. “Lock your doors.” Was all that came out. “They’re locked, now obviously you called me for a reason otherwise you would’ve just texted me.” Toni says, she honestly was just as horny as Cheryl was, that was a long time for her to not have sex.

“I just really can’t stop thinking about you.” Cheryl repeated breathily. “Thinking about me how?” Toni asked as she bit her lip. “Is it okay if I talk a bit provacatively?” Cheryl didn’t want to disrespect Toni. “Only if you’re about to turn me on.” Toni said smoothly, god, her voice was so sexy. “I was thinking about the noises you made for me, and how hot you looked when you came.” Cheryl said, she didn’t know if she was doing this right. “Fuck, no one has ever given me three orgasms like that, you’re so hot.” Toni said groaning. “I think we should do it more often.” Cheryl said as Toni laughed. “We’re definitely doing it more often except next time I have a new suggestion.” Cheryl raises an eyebrow. “Which is?” They’re both turned on but they’re still smiling like idiots. “Next time I want you to slap my ass and pull my hair.” Cheryl nearly dropped the phone. Their first time was very vanilla and loving but also super awkward. The thing is Cheryl has decided that being inside Toni, whether it be her mouth or her pussy, is just heaven. “Cher? You okay?” Toni asked a little nervous she embarrassed herself.

“Fuck, I love you, but I really need to go jack off now.” Cheryl said with no shame as Toni trailed her hand up and down her stomach. “Mind if I help you out with that?” Toni asks seductively. “Feel free.” Cheryl said already rubbing her cock. “God, I’ve only fucked you once and I already crave your cock inside of me.” Cheryl worked her dick, going up and down in slow strokes. “Ugh, you wanna know a secret?” Cheryl says as Toni nods even though she can’t see her, her hand already in her panties. “I’ve thought about you so many times while getting off but last night was so much fucking better than all those times.” Cheryl sped up. “God, I want you in my mouth, I loved watching you trying to hold back from forcing me down and making me choke on your cock, I wish you would’ve done it anyways.”Toni sped up her movements. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot, I wanna fuck you in your cheer uniform, have you begging for my cock like my little slut before I bend you over and make you scream my name.” Toni moans. “We’re so doing that, I’m such a slut for you and no one else, I’m going to let you fuck me in any and every position you want baby.” Toni thrusted three fingers inside herself as she started to moan. Cheryl was right there with her. “Cum for me, Toni.” Toni curled her fingers hitting her spot and Cheryl thrusted relentlessly in her hand. “Fuck, I’m cumming, oh my god.” Toni said as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “Me too, fuck.” Cheryl said cumming all over her stomach.“So, I’ll see you later?” Toni said as Cheryl laughed. “Definitely, love you.” Toni smiles, “I love you too.”

Cheryl walked into school the next day with one target in mind: Chuck Clayton. He wasn’t hard to find and Cheryl didn’t care that they were in the middle of the hallway when she approached him. “Take it down.” Was all she said as she clenched her fists. “Sorry, what are you talking about?” He said smirking. “You heard what I said, you know what I’m talking about.” Cheryl said as she glared. “Look Cher, I understand why you’re defending her, she’s a good lay, hell, I’d defend her if she were still fucking me, but it’s best you don’t get yourself hurt over a little slut like her.” He said with a fake smile as Cheryl seethed. “Don’t talk about my girlfriend like that, or any woman for that matter. You have no idea what I’m capable of, I’m the richest person in town and I will not hesitate to ruin your life from the inside out. College, football, and girls, you can consider all that gone today if you don’t take it down and apologize to my girlfriend.” Chuck just laughed. “Just cause you got beat by mommy and daddy cause you’re a freak and you got a lot of money for it doesn’t mean anything, I’ll believe all of this when I see it.” He said grabbing the rest of his stuff before chatting his locker. “Oh, and tell Toni that I miss her.” He said smirking and winking as Toni walked up placing a hand on her arm. “You okay?” Cheryl just shook her head, turning and punching a dent in Chuck’s locker, then walking to the lounge to meet their friends. “I’m going to ruin him. He’ll know it was me too, he just won’t have any proof.” Cheryl said as she met the gaze of all their friends. “What are you going to do?” Veronica asked as Betty sat on her lap. Cheryl decided she’ll question that later. “I’ve got a plan.”

It started out small, Cheryl tried out for the football team and took Chucks spot so he got benched. Jason and her used to play all the time. First step was easy, second step required a little more work. Cheryl slashed all of Chuck’s tires and keyed “dickhead” into both sides of his car. She got Kevin Keller to erase the footage since he worked in the office. Next, she called every college paying them to reject Chuck’s applications. Then she inquired Veronica Lodge to start the rumor that Chuck Clayton had chlamydia. No girl would want to sleep with him after that. Cheryl managed to do all this witching a week.

It was Friday when he approached the whole group in the cafeteria. “What the fuck is wrong with you Blossom?” Cheryl smirked as Toni grabbed her arm gently. “Whatever do you mean?” She played innocent just like he did. “Football, college, my car, and girls? That was all you!” He said throwing his hands out. “You can’t prove that.” Was Cheryl’s response. “Here’s the thing Chuck, don’t fuck with a Blossom and more importantly don’t fuck with my girlfriend, I warned you, now, all this could’ve been avoided had you just apologized to my girlfriend and took down the post.” He looked baffled. “All this over a post?” Cheryl just grabbed Toni’s hand. “We should all be getting to class, bye Chuck.” She said as the group nodded and they all started getting up. What they weren’t expecting was Chuck to punch Cheryl so when he did they were all shocked. The thing with Cheryl is she did MMA up until her brother died. First thing she did was tackle Chuck. It got him away from the group and more importantly Toni. She punched him once, that was all it took for her to knock him out. She ended up in detention for that with Chuck. However, she knows everyone got the message. Don’t fuck with the last remaining Blossom and more importantly, don’t fuck with her girl. Toni was impressed and slightly worried but they’d talk about it later.


	13. Chapter 13

They hadn’t had sex in that one week because Cheryl was too busy ruining Chuck’s life. On top of that they were never alone. They were in the middle of a game and Toni was cheering as Cheryl ran the ball. Not that Toni could pay attention too much, Cheryl’s ass looked great in those pants. Toni remembers the claw marks she left on that ass when she pushed Cheryl deeper inside her. She was so fucking wet. No one she’s ever been with was that good in bed. At least until Cheryl came along.  
“Hello? Why don’t you try cheering instead of staring at Freaktard the retard over there.” One of her cheerleaders said. Betty was about to step in but Toni held her hand out to stop her. “I got news for you, I’m the captain, you don’t like the way I do things then you can leave, I don’t need you. Your attitude sucks, your legs work like a revolving door, and you’re a grade A pain in my ass. Talk about my girlfriend again and I will make sure to ruin your social status. You’re off the squad.” Toni said arms crossed as she glared at the girl talking calmly the whole time. The girl huffed and stomped off the field. “Anyone else got something to say? No? Great.” Toni said. She called a vixens meeting in the locker room after the game, which they had won.

“Apparently, people think I’ve gone soft because I got a super amazing girlfriend. News flash, I haven’t, if I hear any negative talk about my girlfriend or someone tries to challenge me like that again, you’ll be joining Rebecca on the bleachers. I run this squad and if I have to it’ll just be me, Veronica, and Betty on this squad. I don’t need any of you. Dismissed.” Toni said as all the girls scattered but her friends. “Damn T, I’m impressed.” Betty said as Veronica nodded. “Not gonna lie, it turned me on a bit.”  
Betty Just nudged her. “So, when did this happen?” Toni said gesturing between them. “Couple weeks ago, actually.” Betty said smiling at Veronica. “Well, I want all the details, sleepover?” Veronica nods, “My house, 10 o clock at the latest, bring your girlfriend!” Veronica yelled as they left. Once they left Toni sat down, she was so tired she didn’t even feel like walking to her car. She also had to wait for Cheryl who was in the locker room with the guys. She used the stall in there to change. Toni didn’t think anything of it when she heard the door open and close.

”Did you forget your phone again Ronnie?” Toni asked, making an assumption. “Actually, I came in here looking for my super hot girlfriend, you know where I can find her?” Toni’s head snapped up when she heard Cheryl’s voice. Cheryl was smirking at her, already changed into a blue hoodie and jeans with her normal grey slip on vans. She only wore slip ons cause she hated tying shoes. “What are you doing in here?” Toni asked smiling as she stood up to wrap her arms around Cheryls neck as she gave her a kiss. “I told you, I was looking for you, you look tired.” Toni rolled her eyes as Cheryl wrapped her arms around her waist. “Such a charmer, Blossom.” Cheryl bumps their foreheads together lightly. “How else would I get all my women?” She winks and Toni slaps her shoulder. “Would you like to stay with me at Veronica’s house? They’ll be spilling the tea on how they got together.” Toni asks as she plays with a string from Cheryl’s hoodie. “Sure, as long as the topic isn’t my downstairs area then I’m in.” Cheryl jokes as Toni smiles. “I’m not sure, it’s hard to predict what is gonna come out of Veronica’s mouth.”

      “True, I’m still in though.” Cheryl says as her hands start to lower onto Toni’s ass. “Excuse me, Miss Blossom, but we are on school property.” Toni taking Cheryl’s hands and putting them on her waist again. “Yes, but no one is going to walk in and this is the only alone time we’re going to get tonight and you look so hot in your uniform.” Cheryl pouted, Toni bites her lip, “As much as I would love to, we can’t, if we got caught that would be so embarrassing.” Cheryl smiled, it’s not like she was mad about it or trying to pressure Toni into anything. “Fine, but it would be super hot, just saying, it is on my fucket list.” Cheryl pulled away from Toni and grabbed Toni’s bags. “Don’t call it a fucket list, that sounds gross.” Toni grimaced as Cheryl laughed. “It’s what the other guys call their’s.” Toni thanked Cheryl as she opened the door for her, “Yes but there’s a reason I’m with you and not them, don’t follow their examples.” Toni said hopping in the drivers seat, Cheryls glasses got broken so she had to order a new pair. “I can do what I want woman.” Cheryl said as they headed to Veronica’s. 

      “No, I’m not afraid to withhold sex.” Toni said as she drove like Cheryl usually does. Cheryl snorts, “You wouldn’t, I’m too irresistible, and I’ll just hire a girlfriend off the internet.” Cheryl said, jokingly. “Better yet, you think that Ginger girl is free?” Toni just hit Cheryl’s shoulder and rolled her eyes. “They’re always free, but they can't do half of what I can do.” Toni said as she rubbed Cheryl's thigh. “They also don’t look half as beautiful as you while doing it.” Cheryl says to reassure Toni that she was just joking. “Exactly and don’t you forget it.” One thing Cheryl loves about Toni is her confidence. “Really though, how was your day?” Cheryl asked as she listened to Toni gossip for the rest of the ride to Veronica’s, occasionally giving her input. “Ah, my two favorite girls.” Veronica says opening up the door as Betty stands behind her looking offended. “Besides my girlfriend of course.” She tries to cover up as Toni and Cheryl smile. “So, tell us everything.” Toni says as they all sit on Veronica’s bed in her room. “Well, it started the first night Cheryl stayed over actually.” Cheryl kind of zoned out after that, not for lack of caring, Toni just looked so beautiful. She had excitement in her eyes and she was so excited she didn’t even change out of her uniform. “Ew gross, on this bed?” Toni interrupted her thoughts as she saw Betty and Veronica laughing.

“Wait, what?” Cheryl said, confused. “We banged here on this bed and the sheets haven’t been washed yet.” Cheryl’s face turned pale as she fell backwards off the bed. Toni began laughing with them. “Babe, we’re just screwing with you, we noticed you weren’t paying attention.” Toni said as she got up to help Cheryl up. “I mean we did bang here but the sheets are clean.” Veronica said as an after thought. “I have to....pee? Yup, I’m going to do that.” Cheryl said bolting for the door. She wasn’t comfortable talking about sex with anyone but Toni. However, she really did have to pee. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pulled her cock out of her underwear and lifted the toilet lid as she began to pee. She was just finishing up when she heard a knock on the door. “You good?” She heard Toni say through the door. She put her cock away opening the door. “Yeah, what’s up?” Toni didn’t respond, instead pushing Cheryl back into the bathroom and kissing her roughly. Cheryl pulled away, “What about Ver-“ She didn’t even have to finish. “They’re watching a movie, we have time.” That was all the confirmation Cheryl needed. She grabbed Toni by the back of her thighs and wrapped them around her waist, pushing her back into the door. They kissed roughly and quickly, knowing they were limited on time. Cheryl kissed down Toni's neck, and stuck a hand in between them rubbing Toni through her spanks. Toni moans quietly, Cheryl makes a quick decision to set Toni on the counter and gets on her knees.

“What are you doing? We don’t have that kind of time.” Toni whispers trying to push Cheryl’s head away. Cheryl shakes her head and grabs Toni’s hand as she makes eye contact while she pushes her spanks to the side with her other hand and puts her mouth on Toni’s clit. Toni immediately gives in, falling back onto the mirror behind her as her eyes roll into the back of her head. Cheryl is being as quick and as quiet as she can. Her tongue is swirling as she sucks and Toni's other hand goes into her hair pulling harshly. Toni is biting her lip trying to keep from screaming. Cheryl sticks three fingers in, thrusting quickly. Toni pulls her hand from Cheryl’s hair to bite into it. She cums soon after that, leaving bite marks on her hand. Cheryl cleaned up her cum and stood up as Toni stood up also then immediately dropped to her knees. She undid Cheryl’s jeans quickly, pulling her boxers down to her mid thighs. She immediately stuck Cheryl’s cock in her mouth as Cheryl threw off her hoodie and her shirt. Toni bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around the tip. Cheryl threaded her fingers into her hair, gripping it roughly as she looked down at Toni. She was looking for permission to take over, Toni just nodded, she trusted her. Cheryl held her head in place slowly thrusting in and out of her mouth. “God, you’re such a submissive little slut, you love my cock in your mouth, don’t you?” Toni wouldn’t deny that. Cheryl buried herself to the hilt in Toni’s mouth, causing her to choke before Toni loosened her throat muscles and quit struggling. She grabbed Cheryl’s balls playing with them as she used the other hand to scratch down Cheryl’s abs.she found out how much Cheryl liked that the other day over the phone. Cheryl threw her head back, moaning quietly. “Fuck, you like that don’t you? You’re my slut, taking my cock like the good girl you are?”

Cheryl was so close until a knock came at the door. Toni was going to pull away but Cheryl wouldn’t let her, she gave her a look and it instantly comforted Toni. “You guys okay?” She heard Betty ask. “Yeah, all good, Toni just isn’t feeling well.” Toni was amazed at how normal Cheryl sounded. “I’m sorry, does she need anything?” Betty being so sincere was never annoying till this moment. “No, I think she just needs a minute.” Cheryl said politely, still thrusting into Toni’s mouth. “Okay, let us know if you need anything.” Betty said before walking away. “You’re so hot, letting me fuck your mouth while our friends are talking to us.” Toni hums the vibrations sending Cheryl over the edge. Cheryl shot all her cum in Toni’s mouth, Toni swallowing it all. She stood up, kissing Cheryl as they both moaned at the taste if their cum mixing on their tongues. Cheryl then abruptly flips Toni around, bending her over the bathroom counter, sliding down her spanks and thrusting her cock inTo Toni’s pussy, both moaning from the contact. Cheryl wasted no time thrusting hard and fast. Both watching themselves fuck in the mirror. Toni had never been fucked so good, she loved how rough Cheryl was being. Cheryl grabbed Toni’s hair and pulled as she fucked her. “Oh my god, Cheryl, fuck me harder.” She tried staying quiet but the movie was loud enough to cover up the slapping sounds they were making. The counter started shaking as she thrusted harder. She slapped Toni’s ass and then reached forward to cover her mouth when her moans started getting louder. “You’re so fucking tight, baby, I love making you my dirty little whore. You like being in control out there but in here, I’m in charge. I bet I can make you beg for my cock. Is that what you want? Want me to make you beg for my big cock in your tight, wet pussy?” Cheryl whispered in her ear as Toni nodded, she loved when Cheryl talked like this. “Tell me how much you want me.” Cheryl said removing her hand from Tonis mouth and placing it on the mirror in front of them. “I want you so bad baby, no one can get me off like you do, I crave your cock inside of me.” Toni said, as quietly as possible. “Seeing you earlier, being all head bitch in this uniform was hot, but it’s even more hot watching you be a submissive slut for me in this uniform, something you normally wear as a symbol of power. I remember when you first joined the Vixens when we were in seventh grade, fuck, even back then I wanted to fuck you in this outfit, God, you know how many times I’ve woken up with a hard on because of this, damn, uniform?” Cheryl emphasizes each word with a hard thrust. Toni had never felt so good. “Fuck, I’m cumming.” Toni said as Cheryl kept going, desperate for her own release. “I used to notice you staring at me in class, I used to think about how much I wanted to be the one to corrupt your innocence, I came in my panties so many times after watching you workout in gym class and thinking about it, I used to stay late in the locker room just so I could cum right then and there.” Toni said, nearing her second orgasm. “Holy shit, Toni, God.” Cheryl said cumming as toni came with her this time. They prayed that the other two girls didn’t hear them, even if they did it was so worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of starting up another fic. This time g!p Toni, badass or nerdy? Also, finally giving you all the sex scene you wanted. Next question: should I add a daddy kink?


	14. Chapter 14

      Turns out, Betty and Veronica never heard them and they genuinely thought Toni was sick. Cheryl finished out the football season which meant they had more time to themselves. Cheryl was working out in the Andrew’s garage, wearing her red sports bra and her grey him shorts when Betty, Veronica, and Toni showed up. They had just got back from Vixens practice and the group decided they were all going to hang out at pops but meet at Archie’s, they showed up early. 

      Toni bit her lip, watching Cheryl do sit ups as her abs rippled. She had scars littering her back but it just made her more attractive to Toni. She had her earphones in and her eyes closed which Toni thought was weird. “We’re gonna head inside.” Betty said as she told Veronica to shut up. “But I didn’t even say anything.” Veronica groaned as Betty shook her head. “You were about to.” Toni just chuckled at the two before putting her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. She pulled out her earphones, “Hey babe, you’re early.” Toni sat in her lap straddling her as she leaned in to kiss her. Cheryl wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled back.

      “We came here straight from practice, you look so hot right now.” She kissed her again and Cheryl deepens it, grabbing her ass and squeezing it causing Toni to moan. “We should stop before we get too worked up.” Cheryl said pushing Toni away slightly. “I’m already worked up, I want you to fuck me so bad right now.” Toni whispered in her ear as Cheryl groaned slightly. “Woah, didn’t realize you guys were exhibitionists.” Reggie said walking up as they scrambled to part, Cheryl bringing her knees to her chest. “Didn’t realize you had such big words in your vocabulary much less knew what they meant.” Cheryl said glaring at him. He rose his hands in surrender. “I’m kidding Blossom, you should try it sometime.” He says smirking.

      “Reginald, leave us alone.” Toni said in her HBIC voice. “Fine, but let me know when you want to hop on this Toni, I’m just a phone call away.” He said gesturing to his body. Cheryl knew he was joking so she rolled her eyes. “You’ll be waiting a long ass time.” Toni yelled after him. Cheryl stood up, offering a hand to Toni. “Let’s go to pops.” She said smiling sweetly at the girl. Toni responded with a nod and a kiss on the cheek.

      After pops they ended up back at Archie’s, playing truth or strip. Reggie had gone home along with Fangs and Kevin who had been hanging out with them more often. “Really? Why would we play that? I don’t wanna see any of you naked.” Cheryl said, confused at the point of this game. “Babe, it’s less about the stripping and more about the questions.” Toni said pulling her down to play. “Fine.” Sweetpea made whipping noises and Cheryl just rolled her eyes. “Okay, we ask a question and everyone has to answer and if they don’t or they lie then they strip. Simple enough?” Everyone nods.

      “Great! We’ll start off small, who was your first kiss?” Everyone answered that without hesitation. “Good, but that was an easy one, okay, first time having sex was with who?” Everyone but Toni was surprised when Cheryl answered along with them. “You two banged and you didn’t tell me?” Archie said looking offended. “Seriously Archie? We are not talking about this.” Cheryl said blushing as Toni just grabbed her hand. “Honestly, I just want the details.” Veronica said as Betty hit her shoulder. “Next question, guys.” Toni stepped in saving Cheryl from further embarrassment.

      The game when on like that and Cheryl ended up being the only on left in just her underwear, Toni had taken off her socks and shoes, Betty lost a shirt, but everyone else was fully clothed, no shame. “Last question, dirtiest kink?” Sweet pea asks. “Milfs” Archie said with no hesitation. “Dark Betty “ Veronica said shortly after. Betty just slipped off her pants. Jughead and Sweetpea decided to lose their shirts as Toni decided to lose her jeans. Cheryl sighs, she couldn’t get naked, she was way too insecure for that. They all looked at her expectantly. “Cheryl, you have to answer or you have to strip.” Sweetpea said as Toni glared at him.

      Cheryl mumbled something under her breath. “Sorry, but none of us heard what you said.” Jughead states, sympathetically. “I have a daddy kink.” Cheryl states, knees to her chest and avoiding eye contact. Most of them were too surprised to answer. Toni put her pants back on, trying to save Cheryl once again from embarrassment, “I have a daddy kink too.” Toni says, grabbing Cheryl’s hand. “I would too if Cheryl would let me sleep with her.” Veronica says and Betty laughs. The guys chime in laughing too. “Question, What is dark Betty?” Jughead said curiously. “None of your business.” Veronica said, glaring at him, he’d always had a slight crush on Betty.

      Fred ended up adding another room for Cheryl. It was just like Archie’s except on the bottom floor away from everyone with a bathroom inside. So her and Toni ended up in there. Toni grabbed one of Cheryl’s grey shirts that was a little baggy on her and took off her jeans. Cheryl came out of the bathroom in her black boxers and a matching bra. Toni sat on her bed biting her lip as Cheryl did her nightly routine. “What is it? I can tell you want to talk about something.” Cheryl asked taking off her Apple Watch and setting it and her iPhone on the charger before lying back on the bed.

      “So, daddy kink?” Toni asked cuddling into Cheryl’s side. She felt Cheryl tense, “Uh,yeah, d-does it make you uncomfortable?” Cheryl asked, a bit nervously. “No, well, I’ve never tried it, doesn’t mean I’m not open to the idea.” Toni said trailing her fingers on Cheryl’s abs. “We don’t have to, I’m happy with you either way, it’s just a kink.” Cheryl states trying to reassure Toni. “I’ve always wanted to try, along with a few other things but I didn’t want to scare you away.” Toni says as Cheryl rubs up and down her back.

       “Well, no time like the present.” Cheryl said smirking as she flipped over on top of Toni, kissing her. Toni wraps her legs around Cheryl’s waist, deepening the kiss. Cheryl started kissing back more aggressively and grinding her hips into Toni’s roughly. Toni moans, loving the feeling of Cheryl’s hardon against her even if they were both still in their underwear. She’s already desperate to have Cheryl inside her. She felt like she was in heaven when Cheryl starts kissing and biting down her neck. “Fuck, daddy, I’m already so wet for you.” Cheryl almost came, then and there. Hearing Toni talk like that, right in her ear was so hot. Cheryl took off Toni’s shirt and tossed it onto her spotless floor. “God, white is definitely your color.” Cheryl said breathlessly as she looked at Toni’s white lingerie set she had bought the day they were at the mall. Cheryl sat up on her knees, flipping Toni on her stomach. She grabbed Toni’s hips pushing her ass into her covered crotch making them both moan at the contact. “You like that? Feeling how hard daddy is for you?” Toni nods.

      “I want to hear you say it.” Cheryl says slapping Toni’s ass. “Fuck, I love feeling how hard you are for your little slut, daddy.” Toni said, grinding her ass onto Cheryl’s covered cock. Chery grabbed Toni by the hair, roughly pulling her up so her back was to Cheryl’s front. Cheryl let go of her hair to grab her breasts aggressively through her bra. “I love your tits, I used to stare at them all the time when you first hit puberty, your shirts were so low cut.” Cheryl said in her ear before biting her neck. Toni groans, taking her bra off and throwing it in the floor. “I know, I remember you staring, I bent over in front of you so many times and then when I would get home I would get off on how you were staring at me.” Toni said as Cheryl was practically dry humping her. “God, you’ve always been a dirty little slut for me.” Cheryl said twisting Toni’s nipple between her fingers as her other hand dipped into her panties. She rubbed her clit furiously. “Jesus fucking Christ, that feels so good daddy.” Toni said as her hips bucked into her hand. Cheryl picked up the pace and pressed down harder sending Toni over the edge. “Yes, daddy, holy shit.” Toni said her body freezing up and twitching, watching Toni cum has become one of Cheryl’s favorite things. “Holy crap, no one has ever made me cum that quick.” Toni said when she came down from her high.

      Cheryl doesn’t respond, choosing instead to bend Toni over, rubbing her hand up and down her back “Your ass is so fucking perfect, baby.” Cheryl said pulling her cock out of her boxers. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s pillow, burying her face in it, preparing to silence her moans. Cheryl rubs her cock in between Toni’s ass and her pussy over her underwear. Toni bit her lip in anticipation, growing slightly impatient. “God, just fuck me already.” Toni said exasperated. “I’m the boss in the bedroom Toni, I do what I want when I want and you wait for me like the good little slut you are.” Cheryl says in a tone Toni has never heard her use before, it made her even more wet than before.

      “And if I don’t?” Toni says low and raspy, Cheryl is the hottest person she knows. “Then I’ll punish you.” Cheryl says, slapping her ass. It made Toni want to disobey Cheryl even more. She would do that another time though. She really wanted Cheryl inside her now, she was desperate. So she nods and Cheryl literally rips her white lacy thong off. Toni groans as Cheryl sticks to fingers in her, mainly to make sure she was wet enough that Cheryl wouldn’t hurt her. Cheryl pulled her fingers out putting them in her mouth and sucking on them. “Mm, next time I’ll just eat you out till your pussy is so sensitive that you’re begging me to stop and then I’ll put you on your knees and make you suck me off like the slut you are.” Cheryl says as Toni bites her lip, how was Cheryl so good at this?

      Cheryl thrusts inside of her burying herself balls deep. She stays there for a second, savoring the feeling. Nothing felt as good as being inside Toni. “You feel so fucking good.” Cheryl said as she slowly started fucking her. “Faster, please daddy.” Toni says in desperation. Cheryl immediately picks up the pace. Toni moans, “Fuck, harder daddy.” Cheryl grabs Toni’s hips slamming into her harder. She quickly takes off her bra while still fucking Toni and discards it. Cheryl felt like she was on cloud 9, she didn’t realize sex would be this good.

      She stopped thrusting and Toni whined when she pulled out. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Toni asks even though she was dying for Cheryl to put it back in. “New position.” Was all Cheryl said even though it warmed her heart to see the care Toni had for her. She flips Toni back on her back. “You keep flipping me around and I might get dizzy.” Toni said in a joking manner but still a little breathlessly. Cheryl smiled a little before thrusting in hard, immediately wiping the smirk off Toni’s face and replacing it with an expression of pure bliss. She relentlessly pounded into Toni. The bed was squeaking as the bed frame hit the wall. They were both desperate for release as Toni’s legs wrapped around Cheryl’s waist and Cheryl leaned forward putting her face in the crook of Toni’s neck. This position was hitting Toni in all the right places.

      “God, you love that don’t you? Me letting you control me like the little slut I am, I get off on the fact that you play so innocent in public before coming in here and fucking me senseless.” Cheryl groans, this girl was going to be the death of her. Cheryl had a thin layer of sweat all over her as she leaned up, slamming her lips into Toni’s. “I get off on the fact that everyone fears you cause all that control you have outside this room, but when you come in here, you’re nothing but a dirty little slut begging for my cock.” Cheryl said in Toni’s ear as Toni moans, dragging her nails down Cheryl’s back to her ass. She grasps it desperately trying to get Cheryl as close to her as possible. 

      Cheryl looks down at Toni’s expression and knows she’s close. “I love watching your tits bounce as I fuck you, you love it too, don’t you? When daddy makes you feel like the little slut you are?” Toni grabs the back of Cheryl’s neck scratching it from the side of it down to the middle of Cheryl’s chest. “Grab my neck.” Toni says making Cheryl give her a confused look as she pants. She does it anyways, gently as her pace slows a little. “Squeeze.” Cheryl’s eyes widen, “I-are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Toni bites her lip as she thrusts up into Cheryl. “Yes daddy, I’m sure.” Cheryl squeezes, not too hard but not too light, it’s perfect for Toni. “Harder.” She chokes out as Cheryl fuck her harder. Toni’s eyes roll into the back of her head as her mouth makes an o shape. Her body arching as is freezes up and spasms before relaxing and Cheryl isn’t too far behind as she thrusts into Toni one last time, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

      Cheryl plops down beside Toni, “You sure you’re okay?”she asks, voice filled with concern. “I’ve never felt better.” She said as she cuddles into Cheryl’s side. “That was hot.” Cheryl says as Toni nods. “Very.” And with that, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, never feeling more satisfied or safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, the infamous daddy kink. Still not sure whether to do badass or nerdy Toni, opinions? Thoughts on my daddy kink chapter?


	15. Chapter 15

      Christmas was nearing and Cheryl had the perfect idea on what to get Toni. The hardest part about the gift was hiding it. Since she had to build it, she had to find time alone, of course she could just buy one but it would be more personal and Toni would appreciate much more if she built it. They weren’t crazy on anniversaries, they didn’t want to be the couple who celebrated three months. However, Cheryl was terrible at keeping up with that anyways and Toni didn’t seem to mind.

      So, she employed Beronica to grab Toni and take her out for a girls’ day while she grabbed Archie and Kevin Keller and went to get her supplies. Kevin was surprisingly really good with this type of stuff. “Seriously dude, you’re filthy rich, why not just by one and call it a day?” Archie complained. “This is why I have a girlfriend and you don’t, girls like it when you put in work for it, they like the sentiment of it.” Cheryl sighed as her and Archie bantered for the upteenth time that day. “She’s not wrong, I happen to find this a great idea, don’t sweat it Cher.” Kevin said as they loaded some wood onto their cart. “Suck up!” Archie said, voice going an octave higher.

      Cheryl enjoyed building things, her and Jason used to build stuff all the time. Swing sets, treehouses, and some terrible little contraptions that always got them hurt. He used to buy her tools all the time. He helped her build a shed out in the woods called the ‘Cheryl Shack’. That’s where Cheryl was going to build Toni’s gift today. “You sure you can build this in a day?” Archie asks as they head to the checkout counter. “Of course, I got skillzzzzz, boy.” Cheryl said in her best gangster voice as Kevin chuckled. “I just needed your truck.” Archie looks slightly offended. “I did not raise you to be like this.” Cheryl started laughing. “You didn’t raise me at all.” Archie just shrugged.

      They get to Thistlehouse and they head to Cheryl’s workshop with all the wood. Cheryl is a control freak so she ended up just making them hand her stuff. It took her about three hours, mainly because Archie kept trying to help her and then they’d end up fighting. “You guys fight like brother and sister.” Kevin says, not even knowing about Jason but it instantly shuts both of them up. Cheryl just shrugs as Archie looks at her cautiously. “Alright, well, I’m going to leave this here until it’s time for us to exchange gifts.” Cheryl says changing the subject.

      “You should talk about him more often.” Archie says after they drop off Kevin. “Who?” Cheryl says, she was so into texting Toni she was only half paying attention to him. “Jason.” Archie says making Cheryl immediately put her phone down. “No, we aren’t doing this.” She says looking out the window. “Cher, you need to grieve and get over it-“ Cheryl interrupts before he can continue. “Get over it? Fudge off Archie.” She states as they pull into the driveway where she immediately jumps out and heads straight into her room. She refuses to cry, choosing instead to be angry. She ignores Toni’s text and the knocks on the door. The knocks are driving her insane though.She throws the door open and Archie is there looking apologetic. “Look Cheryl-“

      “No.” She’s not in the mood for this. “Hear me out, I’m just saying, we all lost him and-“ Cheryl slapped him and then continued to hit his body until she was pulled away. Fred had just showed up. “What the hell is going on here?” He said looking between the two. “Nothing, I’m leaving, just ask your son about it.” She heads for her room and packs her clothes as Fred tries to resolve the situation to no avail. She rushes past the both of them and heads for her car and heads straight to the only place that can bring her comfort besides Toni.

      Toni and Beronica head straight to Fred’s to ease her worrying mind. When they get there they knock on the door and Fred opens it. “Cheryl.” Is the only word Toni gets out. “Sorry ladies, her and Archie got into it and she left.” Cheryl had never really fought with Archie so they were all shocked. They all jumped back in the car. “I know where she is.” Toni said, giving Veronica’s driver the address. The ride over there felt like it took forever. When they pulled up they saw Cheryl’s car. Toni immediately jumps out and heads into Cheryl’s house.

      “Cheryl?” Toni calls out. She walks in finding the house torn apart. Broken glass everywhere and their family portrait was destroyed. The living room table was flipped. “Dear God.” Betty said as they walked further in. They head upstairs to find it untouched and unoccupied. They then check out the basement to find it also empty. They decide to head outside and as they are circling the house they hear a voice. “I have never acted like that before, I just can’t believe he even said that to me.” It was Cheryl, she was talking to someone, Beronica took that as their cue to leave patting Toni on the back and heading back the way they came. As Toni rounds the corner of a cobblestone wall, she finds that it’s a cemetery and Cheryl is sitting, knees to her chest. “Cher?” Toni says gently. Cheryl’s head snaps up.

      “Toni?” Cheryl asks and it’s then that Toni realizes Cheryl wasn’t talking to a person, she was talking to a headstone, Jason’s headstone. “I came to find you when you didn’t text me back.” She says and Cheryl doesn’t know how to react. “I’m sorry I worried you.” Cheryl says looking down. “It’s okay, mind telling me why you destroyed your house?” Toni said as she got closer, deciding to sit on the other side of Jason’s headstone. “I was angry, I’ve never been so angry in my life, I slapped Archie.” She says and Toni nods, hiding her surprise. “He doesn’t get it, he acts like he knows what I’m going through just cause he was close with Jason too.” She says and Toni is still confused.

      “What do you mean?” Toni says crossing her legs. “He told me I need to grieve and get over it and we all lost him, like it’s easy.” Cheryl said her voice shaking. She refused to cry. “You do need to grieve but you’ll never get over it and you all lost him but no one had the bond with him that you did.” Toni says and she is trying to be as gentle as possible. “I don’t want to talk about this.” Cheryl shook her head. “You need to.” Toni says, ready for whatever was about to happen. “No, go away, I don’t need you.” Cheryl says angrily. Toni flinches but doesn’t move. “I’m not going anywhere, you do need me.” Toni says, she knows the truth. “Stop, I’m so done with this, I was fine till you came along!” Cheryl stood as she screamed at Toni. Toni stood with her.

      “You were being abused, Cheryl, you weren’t fine and you still aren’t!” Toni yelled back. “It was better than this!” Cheryl yelled again, throwing her hands up. “Better than what?!” Toni exclaimed as she glared at Cheryl, scared of the answer. “Better than this, better than going unpunished, Toni! You showed up and you look at me like I put the stars in the sky when all I’ve ever done is murder my brother! My parents punished me like I deserved, that’s what happens when you kill someone, you don’t deserve to grieve!” Cheryl finally broke and Toni had never felt so much sympathy and pain for someone else. “I want to punish myself every time I cry over him.” Cheryl said softly as tears run down her face. “That’s what you were conditioned to believe.” Toni said, tears also rushing down her cheeks. 

      “I don’t know what to do, Toni.” Cheryl had never sounded so broken. “You need professional help, you’ve endured so much abuse, and while I’m always here for you to talk to, you need help.” Toni said wrapping her arms around Cheryl. “I’m scared.” She says as she sobs into Toni’s chest. “You don’t have to be, but there is nothing wrong with being scared.” And they sat there and Toni held Cheryl, both crying together. Cheryl didn’t know what was going to happen next but as long as she had Toni, she didn’t care.

     So, after cleaning the house they decided to order pops and just stay in together. They were currently watching cartoons with Toni cuddled into Cheryl’s side when the door bell rang. “What was that? You’ll get it? Thanks babe.” Toni said, patting Cheryl’s abs. Cheryl just rolls her eyes heading downstairs to get their food. When she walked back up to her bedroom Toni was on the phone. “She what? Wowww, hoes will be hoes.” Cheryl looked curiously at her as she mouthed that it was Veronica, of course they were gossiping. Cheryl just decided she would take off her jeans and shirt and get comfortable. “Sorry, got distracted, who’s the dad?” Toni was staring and biting her lip.

      Cheryl just grabbed two straws for their milkshakes and plopped down on the bed beside Toni. Her eyes never leaving the cartoon as she gave Toni her milkshake and food and started to eat her own. The thought had already entered Toni’s mind though so she clenched her thighs together trying to listen to the gossip she was being told. “Of course she doesn’t know, she hops on anything with a dick.” Cheryl didn’t really care about the gossip, she was more into her fries and teen titans go at the moment. “Yes, She has tried to get with Cheryl and before you ask, no, we did not have a threesome.” Cheryl choked on her food at that remark. Toni just laughed. “Alright Ronnie, I’ll see you tomorrow, love you too.” Toni’s said before hanging up.

      “Ginger is pregnant.” Toni said as she started eating her food. “Ah, dodged a bullet there then, didn’t I?” Cheryl stated, not tearing her eyes away from the tv. “And a whole bunch of STDs, also, I’m having a vixens meeting here tomorrow morning.” Toni said as Cheryl just nodded, chuckling a bit. “You know, Teen Titans Go is a complete mockery of the original teen titans but I still find it super hilarious.” Toni sucked on her straw and nodded pretending she knew what the hell Cheryl was talking about. In reality she was still checking Cheryl out. “You know, I can think of something more interesting than ninja turtles.” Toni said putting her milkshake down as Cheryl busts out laughing. “It’s Teen Titans babe.” Toni rolls her eyes as she puts all their stuff on the nightstand before taking off her pants and straddling Cheryl. “Whatever, you’re so hot, I want you now.” She said as she ground her hips into Cheryl’s. “My God, you’re going to kill me one day, you know that?” Cheryl groaned as she kissed Toni. Just then they heard a thump from downstairs.

      “Veronica say they were coming over?” Toni shook her head, fear in her eyes as she rolls off of Cheryl. Cheryl gets up, getting her bow and arrows from the closet. “What the hell are you going to do with that?” Toni asks as Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Shoot them.” Toni shook her head, “That’s dumb.” Cheryl glared at Toni. “Do you have a better idea?” Toni nods, “Call the cops and hide?” Cheryl shakes her head. “What if it’s just Archie or someone we know? I’m going out, just stay behind me.” Toni rolls her eyes as Cheryl loads an arrow into the bow, making Toni open the door slowly. They walk out, Cheryl making her way down the stairs and Toni hot on her trail. They hear the thud again from the kitchen. As Cheryl goes to head for the kitchen Toni grabs her arm. “Fuck no, are you stupid?” She asks and Cheryl gives her a pointed look and continues on anyways.

       They realize the thud is coming from the pantry. As Cheryl gets Toni to sling the door open they find Cheryl aiming her bow at a surprised Veronica. “What the hell guys?” She asks, her arms full of snacks. “What the hell us? What the hell you?!” Toni asks and Cheryl is thoroughly confused. “That made no sense, what are you doing?” She asks dropping her bow. “Betty had a craving, we actually come here a lot, you should really lock the door.” Veronica says as she continues looking around the pantry. “You could have told Toni you were coming over.” Cheryl says as she sets her bow and arrows on the counter. “Didn’t realize you were here and by the looks of your current outfit, in the middle of something.” Veronica wiggles her eyebrows as Toni rolls her eyes and Cheryl goes upstairs to retrieve her robe forgetting she was half naked as Toni didn’t really care.

      “The only thing we were in the middle of is conversation and dinner, you scared the shit out of us.” Toni said sitting at the counter as Cheryl came back down. “Not gonna lie, I’m disappointed you covered up.” Veronica said winking at Cheryl. “Just get out of my house, Lodge.” Cheryl said exasperated. Veronica just shrugs as she takes all the snacks and goes to walk out the door. “Next time you guys bang, I wanna watch.” She says rushing out the door before they could throw something at her. “Sleep?” Cheryl asks as Toni nods and they both go to bed.

      Cheryl woke up to the sound of a door closing. She looked to her left realizing Toni was probably downstairs. She hops up, not even bothering to cover herself and heads downstairs. “Damn, you wake up to that?” She heard and she looked around confused until she realized she just walked into the vixens meeting half naked. “Cheryl!” Toni screamed as Cheryl jumped, turning around to run upstairs. “Sorry, I forgot!” Toni just put her hand to her forehead, already stressed. A completely dressed Cheryl came down 15 minutes later. “I-uh, I’m going to talk to Archie. Love you!” She exclaims before darting out the door, uncomfortable with all the eyes on her.

      “Love you too! If anyone mentions this outside of this room, you’ll be off the vixens.” Toni says, trying to reign in her hormonal squad. She knew Cheryl was embarrassed and she was praying no one would say anything. “You can’t kick us off the vixens for talking about your girlfriend, who knew she was hiding washboard abs?” Ginger said. Toni glared. “My girlfriend’s abs are none of your business and try me, I’ll ruin all of you.” Ton said, keeping her cool. “Here’s the thing, there’s a reason she’s my girlfriend and not your’s Ginger, anyone wanna guess what that reason is?” Toni asks, about to tear Ginger down for everything she’s worth.

“No? Perfect. I have class, and I may be easy but I’m not sleazy, I’m smarter and cleaner, I’m ten times more attractive and last but not least, I’m not pregnant.” Toni said, smirking as Ginger ran out crying from the embarrassment. “I have dirt on all of you, cross me and I won’t hold back, now, back to the competition.” Toni says, continuing on like nothing had happened. 

       Cheryl nervously walked into the Andrews’ household, knowing Fred was at work. She found Archie in his room, strumming his guitar so she knocked lightly. “Hey, I uh, brought breakfast from Pops.” She said as he looked at her in surprise. “I’m sorry Cheryl, about everything I said, it isn’t my place to tell you how to grieve.” He said as Cheryl sat beside him and he put his guitar away. “No, it’s okay, you had good intentions, you just went about it the wrong way. I’m sorry I slapped you.” Cheryl said as Archie chuckled. “You slap like a bitch, I’m just glad you didn’t punch me.” He said smirking as Cheryl smiled.

      “So, uh, we’re good?” She asked looking at him. “Depends on what’s in that bag Blossom.” He said, slapping a hand down on her shoulder. “Actually, I have a question for you.” Archie states shoving bacon in his mouth as Cheryl urges him on with a nod. “Can we have a Christmas party at your place? Just our friend group.” Cheryl thinks about it. “When?” She asks him taking a sip of her drink. “Christmas eve at 6?” He asks her as he drowns his pancakes in syrup making her cringe. “Yeah man, that’ll be great, I’ll give Toni her gift.” He nods excitedly. “We’re playing dirty Santa.” Cheryl rolls her eyes at that, of course they are. “I’ll tell Toni, she’ll let everyone know.”

      Toni was in Cheryl’s kitchen with Beronica when Cheryl walked in. “Hey babe, you make up with Archie?” Toni asks as she kisses her on the cheek. “Yeah.” Was all Cheryl could come up with. “You guys talk about your feelings?” Veronica asks as Betty elbows her. “Uh, I bought him breakfast, we both said sorry and now we’re having a Christmas party which I’ll fill you guys in on later.” They all three raise an eyebrow. “You didn’t tell him how hurt you were?” Betty asks and Cheryl furrows her brows. “No?” Toni sighs. “I thought that was the reason for your talk.” Cheryl just looks at them blankly. “He said sorry, I said sorry, why do we have to get into our feelings?” Veronica chuckles at Cheryl. “Cause then you’ll have all that pent up anger and pain.” She responds like the answer was obvious. 

     “I’m not angry or hurt anymore?” Cheryl said, she just isn’t the type to get into all that stuff. “Babe, you literally destroyed your house yesterday.” Toni said, setting a drink in front of Cheryl. “Yeah, yesterday. He said he was sorry, he meant it, what’s the big deal?” Betty rolled her eyes. “You can be such a guy sometimes.” She says as Cheryl just smiles. “I got the best of both worlds, Cooper.” She says winking as she pushes up her glasses. “How was your meeting?” She asks the three, finally sitting down. “Great, after you walked in looking all hot.” Veronica said winking as Betty punched her shoulder. 

      “I seriously forgot, I was kind of hoping I would come downstairs to find my girlfriend making breakfast.” Cheryl said, making Toni roll her eyes. “I literally told you last night.” Toni said exasperated. “You know better than to talk to me during my cartoons!” Cheryl exclaims, a bit frustrated. “You had a whole conversation with me!” Toni said her voice getting higher. “Doesn’t mean I remember it!” Cheryl said as Betty and Veronica watched on in amusement, chuckling a bit. “You don’t even remember that I told you Ginger was pregnant?” Cheryl looked surprised. “She is? I want to be surprised but like I’m not.” Cheryl said chuckling as Toni rolled her eyes. “I’m going to kill you one day.” Cheryl smiled. “I’m leaving my will to Archie.”      

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a bit of writers block, merry Christmas!! I enjoy reading your comments and reading input you guys have. I’m going to be writing the nerdy gp Toni story soon, I’m just not sure where I wanna go with it yet. Hope you guys enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

       The Christmas party was in full swing and Toni was very nervous to give Cheryl her gift. To be honest, she never heard Cheryl mention she wanted this but her dad had a friend who gave her a huge discount and she thinks it’ll be super helpful and beneficial for Cheryl. She didn’t know how she would react but she had a back up plan if it went south.

      They were currently playing dirty Santa and boy were these gifts dirty. Veronica went first pulling a strap on out of the box. “My dear God.” Cheryl said, eyes widening as Toni laughed. “Betty, we can finally-“ Veronica started but she was cut off by a slap to the shoulder. “Don’t you dare.” Betty said glaring as Veronica cleared her throat. “I was just saying we could sell this?” It came out as more of a question but Betty nodded in approval causing Veronica to sigh in relief. After that Archie ended up with anal bleach, Betty a bag of edible dicks, Sweetpea a vibrator, Reggie a dildo, Kevin ended up stealing Reggie’s dildo so Reggie then ended up with edible underwear, and Fangs ended up with Cheryl’s gift. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper. Cheryl didn’t realize everyone was going to bring sexual gifts.

      When Veronica said dirty she didn’t realize she meant bring sex toys. So, when gangs tore open the wrapping paper and opened the box he looked surprised. “I got Santa in a box of dirt?” He said questionably. Cheryl decided to jump in and explain. “Get it, dirty Santa?” She said laughing at her own joke. “The gifts were supposed to be dirty, Cheryl.” Veronica stated amusedly. “It IS dirty, It’s also hilarious, funnier than a dildo.” Cheryl said as she looked to Toni for confirmation. Toni not wanting to burst her bubble agreed mainly because Cheryl looked super cute laughing at her own joke.

      When it was Cheryl’s turn, however, she turned bright red when she tore off the green wrapping paper and pulled out a pocket pussy. “Oooh, damn, you’ll be using that later won’t ya?” Reggie said, laughing. “I-uh, who goes after me?” Cheryl states trying to get the attention off of her. Jughead went after her though, unwrapping a butt plug. “Plug it in, plug it in.” Archie sang making everyone laugh. “Alright Toni, you’re the last one, do you want to steal or do you want to open the last gift?” Veronica says, as everyone awaits her answer. “I’m just gonna open the last gift.” She says, not really caring to keep any of this stuff. She didn’t need a new dildo and Cheryl has a dick so she doesn’t need a strap on.

      She pulled the white tissue paper out of a pink bag, she’s assuming this is Betty’s gift, to find a pair of handcuffs. She really doesn’t know how to react. “I just figured someone here would use those and they’re gender neutral.” Betty states, a slight blush coming to her cheeks as Veronica whispers something in her ear that makes her cheeks turn dark red. Toni just chuckles, “Thanks Betty, I’m sure we’ll find some way to use them.” She stated winking at Cheryl who is also bright red.

      It was after that when Cheryl pulled Toni out to her workshop. “Now, keep your eyes closed, I’m going to plug it in and turn it on.” Cheryl says, taking her hands off of Toni’s eyes. “Alright, open them.” Cheryl says, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Oh my god, it’s beautiful, please tell me you didn’t spend a shit ton of money on me?” Toni said, running her hand over the top of it. “No, I actually built this, I just remember you going on and on about how you wanted a vanity and I also wanted it to mean something, I am having the chair to it being custom made as we speak because I kind of can’t make a comfortable one and it takes you hours to get ready-“ Toni cuts off her rambling with a kiss. “I love it babe and I love you.” Toni said as her arms looped around Cheryl’s neck. “Now I gotta give you your present.” Toni said as she ran out of the shed and came back with a big box with all its tabs sticking up.

      “If you don’t want it, just let me know and we can figure out what to do with it together but I kind of went out on a limb here.” Toni said as she set the box down. When Cheryl looked in the box she saw a brown English bulldog staring back at her with big brown eyes, she was pleasantly surprised. “He is so cute, I love him! Is it a him?” Cheryl asked excitedly picking him up and hugging him to her chest. “Yes, it is a him.” Toni said chuckling. “I get to keep him?” Cheryl asks and Toni nods cause Cheryl to slam their lips together passionately. “I love you so much, you’re perfect.”  Cheryl has always wanted a dog, never being allowed to have one she kind of just dropped it. “What should we name him?” Cheryl asks as she looked to Toni. “Whatever you want to babe.” Cause in that moment, Toni could care less what they named it, Cheryl looked so happy and she loved how warm it made her heart that she was the reason.

     “Clark, Clark Kent.” Cheryl said assuredly. Toni just smiled at the dorkiness of it. “Perfect.” Toni said smiling at Cheryl in adoration. “Let’s go show him off.” Cheryl said, grabbing Toni’s hand as they rushed inside. Clark was being loved on left and right through the rest of the night, Cheryl gave him the fluffiest blanket she had to sleep on. Once he had fallen asleep, people were starting to head home. “I know you’re spending Christmas with Fred and Archie but my parents said you’re welcome to have dinner with us.” Toni said, she was one of the last ones to leave. Cheryl had her arms around her waist as Toni’s rested around her neck. 

      “I’ll be there, I have to deliver your vanity anyways.” Cheryl said as they rested their foreheads together. “Mmm, maybe after dinner I can find some time to give you dessert.” Toni said before Cheryl kissed her deeply. “Watch it, I’d hate to have to put those hand cuffs to use.” Cheryl said after nipping her lip. “You would love to put those hand cuffs to use on your dirty little slut.” Toni said running her hand over Cheryl’s crotch. “You have to go before I fuck you right here.” Cheryl said, squeezing Toni’s ass before kissing her one last time and gently pushing her towards the door. “Don’t give me a reason to stay Blossom.” Toni said walking out the door.

      Cheryl had woken up that morning to a FaceTime from her girlfriend. “Hello?” She grumbled in a raspy voice. “Merry Christmas, Cheryl! It’s Christmas! Why are you so grumpy?” Cheryl could see Toni was already dressed. “What time is it?” Cheryl asked rubbing her eyes and checking on Clark who was still asleep. “Seven, it’s time to get up!” Toni said excitedly, and Cheryl would’ve smiled at her cuteness if she wasn’t so afraid of waking Clark up. Cheryl shushes her girlfriend. “Why you shushing me?” Cheryl sighed, it was no use. “Because you’re loud and I don’t want my side chick to hear you.” Cheryl states, getting up and grabbing Clark.

      “Ha ha, you’re hilarious, how was the puppy?” Toni asks as Cheryl walks outside and sets him on the grass. “Pretty good, aside from me having to walk him every two hours last night.” Cheryl states looking super tired but Toni is so happy that it makes her a little less grumpy. “But he’s so cute it’s worth it.” Toni says pouting a bit as Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Whatever, have I said Merry Christmas? If not then Merry Christmas.” Cheryl states, she wasn’t too crazy about Christmas, not since Jason died. “You haven’t, there’s no need to be a Grinch, babe. Aren’t you heading to Archie’s?” Cheryl nods as she sees Toni flop back on her bed. 

      “Well, you aren’t going in your bed clothes are you? They might not be too comfortable with that.” Toni said chuckling. “No, I’m going to shower and get dressed and then Clark and I are heading that way.” Cheryl had rolled her eyes again. “Babe, cheer up, you have the coolest girlfriend in the world and a puppy.” Toni states making Cheryl smile a little. “That’s my girl, now about that shower, can I come join you?” Tony says, only half joking. “I love you, but I got to go.” Cheryl said smiling as she walked back inside. “I love you too, but seriously, text me if you need some help.” Toni said as she winked.

      Cheryl just rolled her eyes and hung up, much happier since she talked to her girlfriend. She gave Clark a treat and brought him upstairs with her and left him in the room while she showered. Getting out of the shower she gets dressed and heads to Archie’s with Clark. “Merry Christmas!” Archie and Fred yell as soon as she walks through the door. “Merry Christmas.” Cheryl states setting Clark out back in their fenced in yard. 

      Cheryl has Christmas with them and it’s a lot of fun granted it’s nothing like it was when Jason was alive. Her and Archie head out that evening and grab the vanity. They head straight for Toni’s place after that. “Hey, come on in.” Toni’s dad says opening the door for them. “Actually, would it be alright if we moved Toni’s vanity in first.” Cheryl asked gesturing towards the truck. “Of course, I’ll go get Toni so she can tell you where to put it.” He said as Archie got on top of the tailgate and Cheryl stayed at the bottom. 

      Toni could watch Cheryl lift stuff all day. She found it to be super attractive when Cheryl was sweating and her muscles were rippling. So she made them move it back and forth as much as possible before Cheryl grew tired of it. “Babe, pick a place or it’s staying here, you’re killing us.” She was exasperated. Toni sighs, giving in. “Fine, put it over there.” She points to the wall beside her closet. She bit her lip watching Cheryl pick up her end. She had so many dirty thoughts running through her mind.

      “Perfect.” Toni says looking at Cheryl who smiles back. “Uh, when are we eating?” Archie says ruining the moment. “Whenever you want to Archie.” Toni said rolling her eyes as they head to the dining room. After dinner Archie, Cheryl, and Toni head to Cheryl’s house with Clark. Archie heads home after dropping them off. Cheryl lets Clark use the bathroom before heading inside and putting him down for a nap.

      Cheryl heads down stairs to find Toni in the kitchen playing on her phone. “I’m sure you’re aware of this but you’re so fucking hot.” Cheryl said causing Toni to look up at her. “Well, Miss Blossom, What are you going to do about it?” Toni said setting her phone down. “First, I’m going to strip you down to those sexy undergarments I know you’re wearing just for me. Then, I’m going to tie your hands behind your back and spank you till you’re begging me to stop. After that, well, we’ll see.” Cheryl said as she took off her shirt and jeans. She strips Toni down and picks her up by the backs of her thighs.

       She sets her on the island before grabbing a dish towel and a spatula. “Lay down on your stomach.” Cheryl says in a demanding tone. Toni does as she’s told, squeezing her legs together at the sound of Cheryl’s voice. Cheryl ties her hands behind her back before grabbing her ass causing Toni to bite her lip. Cheryl was definitely an ass girl and Toni loved it. “I saw the way you were looking at me earlier.” Cheryl whispers in her ear as she rubs her ass. 

      “I don’t know what you’re taking about.” Toni says innocently. Cheryl slaps her ass hard with the spatula causing Toni to groan. “Don’t lie to me.” Cheryl states, god, she loves Toni’s ass. “I’m not lying.” Toni says, loving every second of this. Cheryl slaps her ass again. “I’m not stupid, you were being a dirty little slut weren’t you? Thinking about me fucking you?” Cheryl taunts, turning herself on as well as Toni. “Doesn’t ring a bell.” Toni states in a raspy voice. “Like you could forget it, I bet you think about it all damn day. How my cock feels inside you?” Cheryl says slapping her ass again.

      “I think I need a reminder.” Toni states. Cheryl gives in and goes to get on the island only to slip and hit her head on the counter and fall on her shoulder, hard. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Toni says worriedly. All she gets in response is a groan. “Fuck, this is so not sexy anymore.” Toni says slowly sliding off the counter and walking to Cheryl. “Shit, your head is bleeding and oh, god, your shoulder.” Toni says feeling sick to her stomach at Cheryl’s purple right shoulder that is obviously out of place and a gash on her forehead that’s bleeding profusely.

      “Hospital.” Is all Cheryl can grunt out. “Babe, my hands are behind my back, I can’t drive.” Toni says, slightly freaking out. Cheryl grabs the counter with her left hand attempting to get up. “Cheryl, don’t move, you’re just gonna fall again, pretty sure you have a concussion.” Toni says, attempting to figure out what to do. “Phone, call ambulance.” Cheryl says, god, when did the room start spinning? “I’m half naked Cheryl and so are you, we can’t call an ambulance.” Toni said, she wasn’t letting the fact that she’s kinky get spread all over town, she’d never live this down. “Betty then, least judgmental.” That was Toni’s best shot.

      She walks towards her phone and turns her back to it holding down the home button. “Siri, call Betty.” She states as Cheryl groans again. “Calling Bitch.” Siri says as Toni’s eyes widen. “Topaz, What do you want?” She heads come through. “I was trying to call Betty but Siri didn’t hear me right.” God, she really was never going to live this down. “She’s right beside me, what’s up?” She wanted to die from this embarrassment. “Look, Veronica, me and Cher need your help, she’s fallen and hit her head and hurt her shoulder pretty badly.” Toni says, keeping her cool.

      “So? I’m not a doctor, take her to the hospital.” Veronica says in exasperation. “You see, funny story, I can’t.” Toni says cringing at the situation. “Because?” Veronica says urging her on. “It’s just best if you see for yourself, please hurry.” It took her a couple time to end the call but now all they could do was wait. Cheryl in pain and Toni in embarrassment and slight concern.

       

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, my dog is sick and writing a sex scene around family is too weird for me. I have the first chapter to my new story up, go check it out!!


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

       “Oh my god.” Veronica was doubling over in laughter while Toni had been keeping Cheryl awake the whole 10 minutes it took them to get there. “Hey asshole, untie me, Cheryl is hurt.” Toni says glaring. Veronica reluctantly unties her as Betty helps Cheryl up slowly. “I don’t think the cut is that bad.” Toni states grabbing a wet hand towel and dabbing Cheryl’s forehead.

     “Dude, she’s bleeding like crazy not to mention she looks like she might pass out.” Veronica says in confusion. “Head wounds bleed a lot and Cheryl has a thing with blood, I cut my finger last week and she passed out then too.” Toni says as the other two look surprised. “Didn’t know that, what about her shoulder?” Betty asks in concern. “It’s definitely dislocated but I can set it, I have a sling at home if one of you want to go get it.” Betty decided she would go and Veronica stayed just in case they needed help.

      After getting Cheryl’s forehead cleaned up and making sure she was coherent, reality started to hit Cheryl. “So, like my shoulder isn’t feeling too hot.” Cheryl said not even wincing. “I’m going to have to reset it, okay? It’s going to hurt like hell.” Toni warns her as Cheryl nods. “Okay, we’re going to the guest bedroom to do this, bring the whiskey.” Veronica looks at her in confusion but they all head to the guest bedroom. “Okay, Cheryl lay on your back on the edge and let your arm hang down and relax, it’s going to hurt but relax as much as possible.”

     Cheryl does as told, ignoring the pain. “May I just say, Dr. Topaz you are one hot mama jamma.” Cheryl says smirking as Toni rolls her eyes. “Shut up and drink as much as you can of this.” Toni says handing her the alcohol. “Yes ma’am.” Cheryl replies as she accidentally pours some on herself from the position she’s in. “Alright Ronnie, lay down beside her and wrap your arms around her waist and pull her into you, Cher, let me know when it’s in place.” Veronica reluctantly does as she’s told and Toni lightly pulls on the arm for a few minutes. “It’s in, it’s in.” Cheryl says, a bit relieved. 

      “That’s what she said.” Veronica says getting off the bed. “Please don’t refer to sex right now, I never want to have sex again.” Cheryl says, wincing lightly as she puts her hand on her stomach. Toni raises an eyebrow. “Okay, on a counter, we’re never doing it on a counter again.” Cheryl responds. “I’ve got the sling!” Betty come running in. Toni takes it from her slowly helping Cheryl put it on.

       “You guys can stay the night if you want to.” Cheryl says as they move to the kitchen. “As long as we eat breakfast in the living room.” Betty says cringing. “Agreed, unless you guys want to re-enact the sex scene for us cause I’d be down. Betty says she won’t but I can convince her.” Cheryl groans as Toni puts a band aid on her forehead. “Veronica, shut up.” She says glaring as Toni smiles a little as she grabs her clothes from the kitchen floor and begins putting them on.

       “Go put on some pjs, babe, I’ll throw these in the laundry.” Toni says cleaning up Cheryl’s clothes. “I can help.” Veronica replies smirking. “Lodge, you touch me, you’re dead.” Cheryl says walking out of the room. “Seriously though, you guys could make a sex tape and get rich, especially with how kinky you guys are getting.” Veronica says causing Toni to roll her eyes and Betty to elbow her. “We aren’t making a sex tape.” Toni replies. “Okay but can we make a sex tape?” Veronica turns to ask Betty. “Really Ronnie?” Betty says exasperated. Veronica nods eagerly. “No, too many gross perverts around.” She says as Veronica sighs dejectedly.

       The next morning Cheryl woke up and walked downstairs to find Fred and Toni’s parents. “Hey, Toni told us about your shoulder.” Fred says as Cheryl starts to panic on the inside. “Yeah, I told you not to change the light bulb while standing on the couch like that.” Toni said subtly filling Cheryl in on the lie she told them. “Yeah, I’m good though, Toni really helped me out.” Cheryl says, glad she was able to get clothes on last night. “Well, we just wished you guys would’ve called last night when it happened.” Toni’s mom says as her dad nods in agreement.

      “Yes, you guys need to call an adult next time.” Her dad said. “Yes sir, we’re sorry, guess we weren’t thinking too clearly.” Cheryl says apologetically. “Alright kids, we all are heading to work, hope you get to feeling better.” Fred says patting Cheryl’s I un-injured shoulder as Toni’s parents kiss her head before leaving. “So, sex on the counter, bad idea.” Cheryl says fiddling with her fingers while Toni leaned on the counter with coffee in her hand. “Yes, but it was hot while it lasted.” Toni responded, setting her coffee down and kissing Cheryl’s lips.

      “We should wash that spatula.” Cheryl says resting her forehead on Toni’s. “Already done.” Toni says before kissing Cheryl again and walking away. Cheryl slaps her butt with her good hand. “That’s my girl.” Cheryl said as Veronica enters the kitchen. “Not for long if you have another sex night like the last.” She says heading straight for coffee. “Don’t make me kick you out of my house, Lodge.” Cheryl says glaring. “You wouldn’t.” Veronica says confidently. “Please do.” Betty groans coming into the kitchen. “She did nothing but steal my covers and kick me in my sleep.” Betty says glaring at Veronica. 

       “You love me.” Veronica states airily. “Do I?” Betty asks, sitting in a chair and laying her head on the island. “You do and that is the sex counter.” Veronica says putting coffee down in front of Betty. “Gross.” Betty says in disgust as she sits at the dining room table. “It was actually pretty hot.” Toni says as Cheryl glared at her. “Don’t even start, Antionette.” Cheryl reprimands as Veronica snorts. “Ha, loser.” The girls bantered and laughed all through breakfast. Cheryl was hurt, but she decided it was always a great day when Toni was around and Beronica, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kind of short but I do also upload my stories on wattpad if you want to check them out there! Also just updated unpredictable so check it out, as always, give me your opinions!


	18. Chapter 18

      Cheryl didn’t know what the hell she was doing here. I mean she did but she is surprised she even came because she is already hating it. However, freaking Toni with her freaking logic and her freaking spidey senses that made her realize Cheryl was avoiding this. She was currently sitting on an ugly couch that didn’t match anything in this dude’s office while he looked at her patiently with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. “What brings you here today, Ms. Blossom?” He asks from behind the desk.

       “Uhh, my girlfriend?” She answers in a questioning voice. “You don’t sound too sure about that, why your girlfriend? Is she cheating?” He asks blatantly causing Cheryl’s eyes to widen. “No, god no. I uh, have some trauma and stuff.” She says as her clammy hands clasp in front of her. He just raises an eyebrow. “And stuff?” He asks and cheryl nods as he writes some things down in his notebook.

       “I can see that we are going to need a lot of sessions to get you to open up a bit more, Ms. Blossom.” He says and Cheryl is hating every second of this. “Cheryl, please.” She hates her last name. “Cheryl, have you been having any nightmares recently?” He asks as he furrows his eyebrows. “Uh, only when I sleep alone.” She says as he nods writing more things down in his notebook. Cheryl was beginning to get annoyed with that dumb notebook. Could he really have that many observations about her. “Right, how's your anger?” Cheryl rolls her eyes. This was going to be a long hour.

       “Just get it together sandbags.” Was all Cheryl heard while walking into the gym. She agreed to hang out at Toni’s place after their practice. When she walks in she’s once again blown away by Toni’s beauty. She had a hand on her hip and a glare on her face but she was so hot. Cheryl had been in this sling a week and her resistance on sex was waning. She says her resistance but it’s really cause Toni said no, unwilling to risk further injury.

       She walked in and sat down quietly. She was bored so she whipped out her phone and was playing on it till she heard her girlfriend speak to her. “Hey babe, how’d it go?” Toni asks as she sits by Cheryl. “I’m unsure.” Cheryl states putting her phone away. “How so?” Toni asks interlocking her fingers on Cheryl’s shoulder and propping her legs on Cheryl’s left knee. “He asked a lot of questions.” Cheryl replies before kissing Toni quickly. “That’s his job, Cher.” Toni’s responds chuckling. “Well, it’s stupid.” Cheryl shrugs before throwing Toni’s legs off of her. “I’m going to take a waz woman.” Cheryl states loudly before walking away from a smiling Toni.

      When they got to Toni’s place, Cheryl falls back on her bed. “Can I ask you something?” Cheryl asks trying not to look as Toni changes. “Sure.” Toni responds as she throws on a baggy shirt. “How did you know what to do with my shoulder?” Her question surprised Toni. “I’m kind of like the medic for the serpents, my parents didn’t want me fighting or drug dealing or any of that so they came to an agreement with FP.” Toni responds cuddilng into Cheryl’s left side. “Why don’t you guys ever wear your jackets?” Cheryl was full of questions. “Nearly everyone does, the students don’t because gang affiliation looks bad on college applications.” Toni replies as Cheryl nods. “Can I take you on a date?” She asks as Toni’s eyes began to droop. “Of course, just give me a time and place, Blossom.” Toni responds before falling asleep.

       See, the date was supposed to be just the two of them being all romantic and junk. She took off her sling cause it didn’t really hurt that much. She was planning on getting laid but that also isn’t looking promising.Somehow they ended up at a bowling alley with Betty and Veronica and Sweetpea and Josie. The problem? Cheryl sucked ass at bowling. “Come on babe, don’t be a sore loser.” Toni says after getting a fucking strike. Cheryl just glares and gets up grabbing her neon yellow ball. Then she guts the ball both times, again. “Sucks to suck, Blossom.” Sweetpea says with a smirk on his face as he rolls his ball and hits eight pins. Cheryl seemed to be wearing a permanent glare. At least she was beating Veronica who had five. 

      “Play me in the arcade and we’ll see who sucks then.” Was Cheryl’s response. She knew they’d end up in the arcade after this. She could dominate everyone here in that arcade. That still didn’t keep her from pouting the whole time she was losing. By their third game she had just decided to embrace it, she was sliding in her bowling shoes and dancing around to the music in the background. “Wow, now I know why we don’t take you to clubs, Blossom.” Veronica says smirking as she puts her arm around the back of Betty’s chair. “I prefer the term creative, I’m creating my own dance moves cause I’m not feeble minded enough to do the sprinkler, unlike you.” Cheryl responds, throwing in a couple hip thrusts. 

      “Babe, you keep thrusting your hips like that and you’re going to break something.” Toni says as she gets up to bowl again. “I will have you know that I have impeccable hip control.” Cheryl states, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend. “We know, we’ve heard all about it.” Betty says causing Cheryl to flush. Veronica high fives Betty as Josie and toni laugh and Sweetpea just looks uncomfortable. “You guys ruin everything.” Cheryl says dejectedly as she plops down in her seat. 

      Cheryl lost, not so surprisingly but she was determined to beat them in the arcade. “Okay, whoever gets the most tickets wins.” Cheryl says as she buys everyone’s tokens. “You don’t have to buy our tokens, Cheryl.” Sweetpea says as everyone agrees. “I do so that I can be sure everyone have the same amount and you aren’t cheating.” She says that but really she just wanted to be nice. She hands everyone their tokens and they all head into the arcade, sure they get funny looks by all the kids in there but they don’t care.

      Cheryl gets the most tickets and toni gets the least. They’ve all got stacks of tickets and Cheryl pauses when she sees there’s only three kids in the arcade. She approached the three little girls’ that were with their parents. “Hey, you guys want some tickets? We kind of just went crazy and we have no use for them.” She asks directing it at the parents just to be sure it was okay. The parents nod and that’s how all six of the ended up at the machine, feeding all their tickets in the ticket counting machine. This is what Cheryl lived for, the kids looked so excited and it felt so good to just give. The parents thanked them as they left and Cheryl felt Toni latch on to her arm. “I really love you.” She says in her ear, looking just as content as Cheryl felt.

      “Not near as much as i love you.” Cheryl says, pecking her lips. “Gag, get a room or another kitchen.” Veronica says smirking as Sweetpea and Josie look at her in confusion and Cheryl glares at her while Toni just looks at her in amusement. “Your just jealous cause we didn’t let you join.” Toni says causing Cheryl to light slap her shoulder. “I really am though, imagine me and Betty-“ Cheryl interrupts her. “Nope, don’t want to imagine anything that involves you two, Lodge, by the way it’s Betty and I.” Cheryl says shutting her down. “Man, what a buzz kill, I really wanted to hear what she had to say.” Josie says, smirking. “I hate all of you.” Cheryl responds though her smile betrayed her. She was living her best life with the best girl, how could she really be upset?

      It was that Saturday when Cheryl got the call. She was trying to teach Clark to sit but he was just looking at her like she was stupid. “Hello?” She says exasperated. “C-Cheryl.” Toni says in a choked out sob immediately worrying Cheryl. “What’s wrong?” She asks in concern already slipping on her shoes and a shirt. “My mom, s-she’s in the h-hospital.” Toni was hysterical. “I’m on my way.” Cheryl hangs up, putting Clark in his cage and running out the door. She heads straight to the hospital and when she gets ther Toni practically falls in her arms. Well, shit has hit the fan. 

 

 

 

 

      

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got this story moving. I’m ending it on chapter 20, thoughts?


	19. Chapter 19

      Cheryl has never really comforted someone in her life. However, she has also never wanted to comfort someone this badly. They were at the hospital and Toni was hugging her like her life depended on it. She’s never been a hopeful person but this was different, this was Toni’s  _mom,_ one of the kindest women Cheryl knew. She’s never hoped for something so wantingly in her life. Toni needs her and she’ll be damned if she crumbles now. So, she does what she can, she holds her and she hugs her dad, and she sends Archie to take care of her dog, and Veronica for food knowing it’ll go untouched until they find out  _something._ “What if she dies?” Toni asks, Cheryl has never seen her so sad in her life. “She won’t.” Cheryl claims determined to stay positive for once in her life. 

      “You can’t be sure of that.” Toni says looking at her with a tired look. “Maybe not but truth is, she will never die in here or here.” Cheryl says tapping Toni’s head and heart. “That’s not enough.” Toni says quietly as Cheryl sighs. “No, but it’s  _something._ I’m going to be here for you and your dad no matter what happens, and for now? Your mother is okay until we get a conformation that she isn’t and I refuse to let you entertain any other ideas because that woman is a fighter and she will fight to see you guys again because she fights for what she  _loves.”_ Cheryl states holding Toni a little tighter.

       Toni stays quiet after that and they wait for hours and everyone keeps ignoring Toni’s dad when he tries to ask for an update. Cheryl can see he’s at his wits end and she can tell he wants to burst out in tears but he’s trying to be strong for Toni who moves to curl up into his side. Cheryl stands and walks to the receptionist’s desk. “Excuse me, but we really need an update on-“ Cheryl starts politely before she’s rudely interrupted. “Look lady, I can’t give you an update so just sit back down and wait like everyone else.” The guy says and rage envelopes Cheryl’s chest as she straightens her back. “Either you give that family an update or I swear on my brother’s grave that I will have a lawyer here so fast you won’t be able to stutter out an apology.” Cheryl says after pointing to the Topaz family. The man goes to say something before Cheryl holds up her hand. “I’m not done. After I get my lawyer in here, I will make it my mission to ensure you’re fired and will never be hired anywhere else again. I’ve got tons of money, connections, and time. Do you have any idea as to what kind of dangers that combination can cause?” The man just shakes his head. “Well, if you don’t want to find out then I suppose you should get off your lazy ass and go find someone that can give us an update.” Cheryl states menacingly as the boy scrambles out of his chair and runs to find what she hopes is a doctor and not a security guard. 

      Letting out a sigh, she plops back down beside Toni. They’ve been here for hours and all Cheryl wants is for Toni’s mom to be okay. “Thank you, Cheryl.” It’s the first thing Tonis dad has said since she got here and it surprised her because she didn’t realize they could hear her. Cheryl just gives him a silent nod because she realizes Toni had fallen asleep. “Topaz?” A man is blue scrubs says and Jerry is up in a instant, waking Toni in the process. “How is she?” She hears Jerry ask and she grabs Toni’s hand in anticipation. “She is in good condition, she will most likely wake up tomorrow but only two people at a time.” He says as everyone breathes a sigh of relief. “I love you, thank you for being here.” Toni says as she grabs Cheryl in a bone crushing hug. 

      “I love you too, go be with your mom, I’ll come in tomorrow, let me know if you guys need anything.” Cheryl says pecking her lips. Toni just nods as Jerry pats her back and she heads out with Veronica and Betty in tow. “Where we going?” Veronica asks as soon as they step outside. “I’m going home, I don’t know where you guys are going.” Cheryl says as she unlocks her car. “C’mon Cheryl, at least come eat with us.” Betty says causing Cheryl to sigh. “Fine, but the second Veronica starts flirting with me, I’m out.” Cheryl says as Betty smiles and Veronica smirks, Cheryl knew she was in trouble then.

      “So, when are you and Toni going to start banging again?” Veronica says as Betty laughs and Cheryl chokes on her milkshake. “I’ll tell you in your dreams, Lodge.” Cheryl says shoving a fry in her mouth. “That was a lame comeback.” Betty says, Cheryl just throws a fry at her. “Seriously though, I think I’d die if I couldn’t have sex for that long.” Veronica says casually. “You’ll die anyways if you don’t shut up.” Cheryl says glaring. “That one was better.” Betty claims, causing Cheryl to roll her eyes.

      Cheryl picks up Clark on the ways home, not expecting to see the front door to her house opened when she got there. She looks at a nonchalant Clark before she gets out  and sets him on the ground. She slowly opens the door, wondering who the hell is in her house. “Hello? I have a vicious dog with me!” She shouts in warning before looking down at Clark who is panting with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. Cheryl rolls her eyes, he just walked up three steps. “Babe, what are you doing?” A sleepy Toni asks, sitting up from the couch as Cheryl sighs in relief. 

      “You left my door open, what are you doing here?” Cheryl asks sitting beside Toni on the couch before pulling her into her lap. “You left it unlocked and my dad sent me home, he’s staying with mom.” Toni says, suddenly more awake. “I’m glad she’s okay.”Cheryl says quietly as Toni wraps her arms around her neck. “I was so scared.” Toni practically whimpers out. “Hey, it’s okay, she’s okay.” Cheryl says hugging her tighter. Toni kisses her passionately. “W-what are you doing?” Cheryl asks pulling away slightly. “I just need you to love me.” Toni says before turning so she could straddle Cheryl who grabs Toni’s hips. Cheryl knows tonight isn’t about sex, it's about being close and loving each other. 

      So, she carries Toni upstairs, never breaking the kiss. As soon as she sets Toni on the bed they both start shedding clothes. When Cheryl lays in between Toni’s legs Toni immediately pulls her inside, causing them both to moan. Toni was already wet, she didn’t care about getting off, she just wanted to _feel_ Cheryl. “I love you.” Cheryl says looking Toni in the eye. “Then show me.” Toni says as she cants her hips. Cheryl starts a slow rhythm, this time she isn’t whispering dirty things in Toni’s ear. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as you. I love how hot you are and how good you are at dancing. I love it when you give me looks that you give no one else. I love your secret passion for reading. Holy fuck, I love you so much.” Cheryl was whispering all these things hotly into Toni’s ear as she slowly ground her hips into Toni’s. Toni bit her lip as tears started coming out of her eyes. “Are you okay?” Cheryl stops when she feels wetness on her cheek. “Don’t stop, I  _need_ this, I need you.” Ton says canting her hips up as Cheryl starts back again. Tears starting to come out of her own eyes. 

      “I was so scared, you were the first person I wanted. I knew if something happened I wouldn’t be able to bare watching my dad grieve alone. Then I started imagining how it would feel to lose you.” Toni says, clawing at Cheryl’s back trying to pull her in as close as possible. “I need you to love me tonight because I don’t know if you’ll be gone tomorrow.” Toni says as both their tears fall freely. “I will love you every night from here till our forever stops.” Cheryl says in a shakey voice. Neither one of them want to cum, they want to live in their bubble forever, but Cheryl keeps hitting Toni’s spot and they’ve both never felt so close or felt more in love than they do right now and it sends them both over the edge. 

      “That, was.....” Toni starts but Cheryl finishes for her. “The best sex we’ve ever had.” She hold Toni all night and they talk until they can see the sun shining through the window. Their secrets, fears, and everything in between falling freely from their lips in the otherwise quiet room. Toni has never felt this way before but she is sure of one thing.  _Cheryl Blossom is the love of my life._


	20. Chapter 20

* * *

      Cheryl’s hands were shaking and she really doesn’t know why she’s so nervous. She knew what was going to happen. They’ve talked about this. “Relax Cheryl, you know she’s going to say yes.” Archie says while stopping in the middle of his task. “I  _am_ relaxed. Now get back to work Andrews, I’m not paying you for nothing.” She says, smirking. “You aren’t paying me.” Archie deadpans.

      Cheryl was acting suspicious. Toni could acknowledge that. She knew she wasn’t cheating because that was just ridiculous, they’ve been together for too long for that crap. “Maybe she’s broken something again?” Toni asks Veronica and Betty hoping they’ll know something. “What would she have broken?” Veronica asks as they walk through the mall. “I’m not sure, but remember how she acted when her and Archie broke my favorite plates because they were testing out their ‘ninja moves’?” Toni says, using air quotes. “But that was before college, surely she’s gotten smarter.” Betty states and Veronica and Toni both give her a look. “Okay, just ask her then.” She states with an exaggerated eye roll. 

      “Babe!” Toni yells out through Cheryls house when she walks through the door with Veronica and Betty in tow. When she hears nothing in response, she checks Cheryls game room to see no one. Then she wanders in the kitchen to find a note. ‘Meet me at the spot where we had our first date. (You can bring Betty and Veronica.)-Cheryl’ Toni rolls her eyes, this wasn’t out of character for Cheryl, she constantly did romantic things. “Ugh, but I’m tired.” Toni practically whines as Veronica yanks on her arm. 

      “Code green, the package is on route.” Sweet Pea says, looking up from his phone. “Code green? More like code red! What the honky tonk badonki donk am I supposed to do?” Cheryl was flipping out, nerves were coursing through her. “You’re acting like you were when we broke Toni’s favorite plates that she kept at your house.” Archie said smirking. “Oh god, she probably thinks I broke something.” Cheryl says pacing. “Relax Red, it could be worse, she could think you were cheating.” Fangs said as he walked up. Cheryl rolls her eyes as Jughead comes running up. “Code Blue!” He says as everyone hides and Cheryl stands there, sweating bullets. “Cheryl?” Cheryl hears her before she sees her. “I didn’t break anything.” Cheryl says nervously. “Well, actually, you know that lamp you bought me? I broke that when I was trying out my new lightsaber.” Cheryl admits as she try’s to ignore Veronica’s smirk. 

       “We’ll get back to that, what is all this?” Toni asks, in slight awe at the fairy lights along with the flower pedals on the ground in the shape os a heart. She saw a dingy on the shore and really wanted to shake her head no but she didn’t want to ruin what Cheryl had planned. “I know it’s sketchy but can you get in this boat?” Cheryl asks as she steps in cautiously and hold out her hand towards Toni who nods as she grabs the outstretched hand. “If you kill me we have witnesses.” Toni says smirking as she gracefully gets in the dingy. “No, if I were going to do that I would’ve done it a long time ago.” Cheryl says, rolling her eyes. She rows them out to the middle of sweet water river and stops rowing as they float.

      “So, the reason I brought you out here wasn’t to kill you but because there’s something we should talk about.” Cheryl honestly had an elaborately planned speech but as she stood up her foot slipped and she fell in. “Oh my god, are you okay?” Toni asks as Cheryl emerged from the water pouting. “This wasn’t how I planned on asking you.” Cheryl says in exasperation. “Asking me what?” Toni asks in amusement. “I know this isn’t the ideal way to ask, but will you marry me?” Cheryl asks anxiously. Toni sits there staring in shock with her mouth agape. “Toni?” Cheryl questions, still in the water as she reaches for the ring case in her pocket. When she pulls the case out of the water and opens it up for Toni to see it causes Toni to snap out of her shock and jump out of the side of the boat onto Cheryl and kiss her. “Yes, finally!” Toni says as she keeps kissing her.

      “Don’t be mad but I dropped the ring.” Cheryl says as she pulls away, out of breath. “I don’t even care right now. I love you.” Toni says and it’s there in sweet water river, foreheads presses together and fully clothed that they both fall even deeper in love.

* * *

      Their first year of marriage sucked ass. They fought over everything. “Cheryl, you can’t just leave cups every fucking where!” Toni says as Cheryl rolls her eyes. “I told you, Archie was teaching me the cup song!” Cheryl screams back as she flails her arms. “Fucking grow up, Cheryl, you aren’t a kid anymore and I’m not your mom!” Toni says in exasperation as Cheryl recoils. “Right, I’m going to the workshop.” Cheryl says quietly. “C’mon Cheryl, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Toni says as her face softens. Cheryl bites her lip to keep from crying and it makes Toni feel even worse. “I know.” Cheryl says before leaving. She goes to her workshop to build stuff, it helps her cope, her therapist recommended it. 

     It had been hours and Toni couldn’t stand it anymore, normally it was Cheryl apologizing. She knew she had to do it this time. “Cher?” She says as she knock on the door to the shop. When she walks in she finds Cheryl sitting in a corner with her head in her knees. “Why is this so hard?” Cheryl asks as Toni sits beside her. “Because we’re both stubborn as hell.” Toni says with a chuckle as Cheryl turns her head to look at her smiling. “I’m sorry, Cheryl. You know I love that side of you and I didn’t mean to make you feel as though your interests are childish.” Toni says as Cheryl lays her head on her shoulder. “It was just something I heard a lot as a kid, my mom never treated me like a kid even when Jason was alive and she didn’t let me play with toys. I missed out on so much and Archie is willing to show it all to me. He’s my best friend and you’ve helped me open myself up to him and everyone else in ways I never have. Your opinions of me are very important to me. Don’t use that against me.” Cheryl says sadly.

      Toni nods, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean for it to come out but I get so frustrated, I didn’t realize marriage would be so hard.” Toni states it softly because she tired of fighting. “We should set rules.” Cheryl states sounding as tired as Toni feels. “Okay, first rule, no more fighting.” Toni says as she moves to lay her head in Cheryl’s lap. “That’s impossible, how about no screaming? If we never raise our voices then it’ll stay in control.” Cheryl says playing with Toni’s hair. “Okay, but you have to start cleaning up after yourself at least a little.” Toni says as her eyes drift closed. “Deal, you know I wouldn’t mind right?” Cheryl asks as  Toni turns to look at her in confusion. “Mind what?” Cheryl smiles widely. “You being a mom.” Toni surges forward to kiss Cheryl. “I think we could make an arrangement.”

* * *

 

       “Jason, get over here!” Toni says as a little red headed boy runs out of her grasp in the middle of the store. “Jason, I swear to god, I will beat you in the middle of this store!” Toni exclaims in exasperation as the boy knocks a couple things off the shelf. “That’s it, I’m calling your mother.” Toni says in finality as Jason stops in his tracks, eye widening. “No, ma! Please? I’ll be good, I promise!” He says tugging on Toni’s arm. She hides her smile, this works every time and she would be annoyed but he’s too hard to stay mad at. “Fine, but you have to be good okay? This is your only warning, next time I’m calling her.” He nods eagerly.

      “Hey babe, how was work?” Toni asks as Cheryl comes out to help her unload groceries. “Pretty good, how has my son been?” Cheryl says looking at Jason who looks at Toni nervously. “He was good, no issues whatsoever.” Toni says winking at Jason. Cheryl wasn’t stupid, Toni had actually texted her and told her how bad he was being but she let it slide. “Well, guess what I got?” Cheryl asks with her arms full of groceries. “What?” Toni asks as they fall into a routine of putting things away as Jason runs to his playroom. “A replica of iron man’s helmet.” Cheryl says as her eyes light up. Toni rolls her eyes as she shakes her head. “No.” Cheryl bites her lip, “I didn’t even ask yet.” Toni rolls her eyes again. “You don’t have to, I know you, and we are not having sex while you wear that helmet.” Toni says in exasperation. “Fine, but it was Veronica’s idea.” Cheryl says in defense. “I’m not even surprised.” 

* * *

 

      Cheryl was dropping Jason off at football practice when she got a call from Toni. She was hysterical and Cheryl couldn’t understand a word of what was said. “Just tell me where you are.” She says firmly. “W-with Mom.” Toni says as Cheryl turns the car around. She speeds over, it’s the first time Jason has ever seen her speed. He’s thirteen and he’s never heard Toni use that tone of voice. He nervously fidgets in his seat till they pull up to his grandparents house. “Stay here.” Cheryl says before running into the house. Jason for the most part listened to what his parents told him to do, but after fifteen minutes he couldn’t stand it anymore.

      What he walked in on was chaos. His mom and his grandma were crying and gripping onto Cheryl for dear life in the middle of the living room floor as they cried hysterically. “Mom?” Jason says as Cheryl’s eyes shoot to him. “What’s going on?” He asks as he walks closer. “I’ll be right back okay? I promise?” Cheryl whispers in Toni’s ear as she nods and reluctantly releases her. “C’mon, let’s make them some tea.” Cheryl says, pulling Jason gently into the kitchen. “Where’s papa?” He asks as Cheryl sighs, ignoring the stinging in her eyes. 

      “Have I ever told you why your name is Jason?” She asks and he think it’s so random but he just shakes his head. “You have an uncle.” She states and he’s so confused, how did he not know his mother had a brother? “His name is Jason and he’s my twin, but he died when we were sixteen in a car wreck.” She says with a sadness in her eyes Jason has never seen. “What I’m trying to say is, death can happen to anyone at any given time and the living are rarely prepared for it whether they know it’s coming or not.” She says gently. “W-what does this have to do with papa?” Jason asks as tears fill his eyes. Cheryl looks at him softly, her heart breaking, “He passed away in his sleep last night.” She says gently. Tears stream down Jason’s face as he shakes his head. He wipes them angrily. “This is so stupid, I’ve got football practice.” He says beginning to walk out but Cheryl catches his arm. “You aren’t going.” She says softly. 

      He shakes his head again. “Please, mom.” He says as his voice breaks. “You can cry, but your mom and your grandma need you. I understand you need time to process but I don’t want you doing it alone. It’s so much harder alone.” She says with a voice that’s filled with pain like she’s experienced it before and it makes him even sadder. He nods and then he hugs her like he needs her to breathe. And right now, it feels like he does.

      His grandma moves in with them and he watches as his ma clings to his mom and his grandma clings to his ma. His parents are there and they make sure he has someone to hold him while he grieves. His Uncle Archie is there with his kids and his aunt Veronica and Aunt Betty are there with their kids and he’s surrounded by all this love and support and he hates it. He’s so angry and he can’t help it. “Hey, why don’t you come with me?” Toni asks him after knocking on his room door. He nods as he gets up to follow her, “Where are we going?” He asks as he slips on his shoes. “You’ll see.”

      They end up at sweet water river, he stares at her in confusion. “What are we doing here?” He asks but Toni ignores him and grabs an axe out of the trunk. “Your mom used to get angry too, ya know?” She says as she starts walking downhill. He stares at her, befuddled, “I’m not angry.” He lies as he follows her. “Yeah, that’s what she used to say.” Toni states with a chuckle. She stops in front of a tree and holds the axe out to him. “Cut down this tree.” She says placing the axe in his hands. “You're punishing me?” He asks a bit annoyed. “No, I used to bring your mom here in college cause she would get so angry sometimes. When life beats you down sometimes it helps to beat something else down. It’ll make you feel better, and then we’ll got out for ice cream and talk.” Jason didn’t think it would help but later when he was drinking a milkshake and laughing at something his mom said, he felt the appreciation and respect for her grow in his chest. That was the first night in two months that he slept with no worries, no pain, and no anger. 

* * *

 

      “Guess who’s gone out for the day?” Cheryl asks a couple months later. “Who?” Toni asks while doing the dishes, back to Cheryl. “Our son, he has a date and your mom is going shopping with her friends. You know what that means?” Cheryl asks wrapping her arms around Toni’s waist from behind. “We can take a nap?” She asks to mess with Cheryl and because it sounds great. “I was actually thinking that daddy could show you something?” Cheryl says seductively in Toni’s ear. Her hand sliding down to cup Toni through her jeans as Toni gasps. “Show me what exactly?” She asks as she turns her head to kiss Cheryl’s neck.

      “I can show you better than I can tell you but you have to catch me first.” Cheryl says as the runs upstairs. “Hey, there ain’t no running from me.” Toni says hot on her heels as they het into the bedroom. “That’s a double negative.” Cheryl says pushing Toni’s back into the door. “Then why don’t you punish me.” Toni says, squealing when Cheryl picks her up and throws her on the bed. She takes a moment to look at the beautiful women that she’s built a life with and she can’t help but wonder how she got so lucky. “I love you.” She says to Toni softly. Toni bites her lip. “Then get over here and show me.” She says grabbing Cheryl’s shirt collar and smashing their lips together. Neither one of them know how they got there, all they know is that they don’t want to be anywhere else.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT’S THE END BOYS!! I’m sorry it took me so long, I really didn’t know how to write this chapter and I just moved out sooooo I hoped you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, feel free to give me suggestions and let me know how you feel about it!! Also, next chapter will be longer.


End file.
